Eleven Heads
by Stranger777
Summary: Story Discontinued! You can adapt the story if you want. I'm no longer interested in ASOIAF.
1. Author's Note

Eleven Heads:

Prologue

Earlier, I posted a story called A Game of Dragons. There are too many mistakes in that story, elaborated by its only reviewer. I also recognized other mistakes such as the title itself and the addition of original characters(OC) that I don't know how to do with it. The title is a mistake since it implies that a conflict is upcoming for the eleven siblings, ten of which is born at the start of the story. Should a conflict happen now, my objective won't be met.

In the canon, Queen Rhaella had been pregnant eleven times, seven children are born, three of them grew into adults, the rest died, and the other four were miscarriages and still births. Some fanfics have explored the idea of most of them surviving. Most of them did not have Princess Shaena. Those that did, either killed her too early or made her dumb to make way for Lyanna. I do want to see more fanfics which does not do either of those things to her.

I wanted to write a story in which all eleven pregnancies were successful and all of them grew into adults that would or would not grow into madness.

Unlike most fanfics and the canon, in this fanfic, there would be a Westerosi calendar created by King Aegon the Conqueror after his coronation at Oldtown. The calendar would have twelve months named after various houses. Each month would have two fortnights. The names of the months are as follows: Dragon(House Targaryen), Seahorse(House Velaryon), Fish (House Tully), Squid (House Greyjoy), Falcon (House Arryn), Stag (House Durrandon), Hand (House Gardener), Lion (House Lannister), Rose(House Tyrell), Wolf (House Stark), Tower (House Hightower) and Sun(House Martell).

One of the problems of the main series that it does not identify how exactly time is measured there. We don't know if they have the concept of months, or does the number of hours in a day in Westeros equate to the number of hours here. We also don't know how many months a year has in Westeros. I thought of making a calendar identical to the one we have irl so that we can specify events such as when exactly is one character's nameday. For example, Eddard Stark's date of birth(in this fanfic) is the fifth day of the Month of the Tower in the year 263 AL.

The fanfic would start at the month of the Falcon in the year 281 AL.


	2. Baelon 1

Chapter 1: Baelon

Harrenhal 281 AL, Fifteenth day of the Month of the Falcon.

Baelon Targaryen hates tourneys. In the past, he can easily beat his elder brother in sword play and riding. His superior strength and speed had served him well in their previous encounters. But yesterday, he lost to him for the first time. The lance that his brother held had pierced his horse in its eye which made the horse stop and threw him into the ground. The impact of his fall had left him a tremendous pain which he can still feel today.

"Brother, it is a change seeing you today here at the box, usually it is you who would be on the next round and Rhaegar sitting here watching you." A girl of three and ten says. Shaena Targaryen, his younger sister is a beautiful princess like their mother was. Like them, she have purple eyes and silver-gold hair. When they were young, their father, King Aerys, had them betrothed to each other, and she had been looking forward to marrying him. But that did not came to be as he was forced to marry Cersei Lannister, when she became pregnant with his son after having sex with her during a tourney.

"It's unfortunate that our brother pierced Sunfyre's eye, it's been hard to take care of him ever since I fell." Sunfyre, his horse was a black steed he tamed after it went wild in his courtyard in Duskendale. After his lost, the horse went wild that it the guards threatened to kill it with their crossbows. Thankfully, he was able to calm it before such a thing happened.

He began to look at the field and see the two knights facing each other. On one side is his brother, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and on the other Ser Barristan Selmy, his mentor and the person he squired for. The two men sat on their horses and adjusted their hold on their lances. The horses then ran and the two men's lance point at each other. The lances hit each other and the horses stop at the command of their riders.

Despite hating tourneys, Baelon had watched them all his life. The more he watched, the more he understand how it's played. In most cases, the player have to use the lance to knock the opponent from his horse. Some players like himself use the lance to merely push the opponent of his horse sideways unlike using the lance to stab as others do. Rhaegar does the latter as evidence by Sunfyre's eye. But Ser Barristan is known to be good at evading lances as long as he can remember.

The two men clashed again and this time, the Ser Barristan is seen to be tiring as his hold on his lance is getting loose as Baelon observed. Despite that none of the two men fell, though Baelon felt that Rhaegar is planning something similar to what he did to Sunfyre. The two men then re adjusted their lances and the horses ran. The lance did not clash this time instead, Rhaegar used his lance to push Ser Barristan from his horse like Baelon does. Ser Barristan's lance is deflected by Rhaegar's shield. After a few grunts from the prince, Ser Barristan fell and Rhaegar had won.

"Thud!" Rhaegar then dismounts and offered a hand to Ser Barristan, which Ser Barristan accepts and rose from his fall. As this is happening Baelon felt angry that Rhaegar had used the same technique that he does to win this tourney. Piercing Sunfyre's eye was one thing, but stealing his using his style of jousting without his permission is another. Baelon then forced himself out of the tourney grounds.

"Where are you going?" a woman of seven and ten asked. "I am taking a piss, sister." "You are lying Baelon, I saw you pissing before the match started." Daenys replied. Daenys Targaryen his eldest sister, is born the year before his birth, in the third and twenthieth day of the Month of the Rose. Unlike her namesake, she does not have any dreams that could be deemed prophetic unlike her brother-husband, Rhaegar.

Despite that, he still walks away to tend his horse Sunfyre in the stables. "Daenys, let him be and go back to your sit. It is clear that your brother is a coward." His father said after he left. Hearing those words from his father felt bad as he always try to prove to everyone that he should be the heir, not Rhaegar. Being called a coward by his father, despite the fact that he accompanied Ser Barristan when they rescued him in Duskendale is something that broke his feelings.

Baelon then walk as fast as he can to the stables to run away from the tourney and go back to Duskendale. "Where are you going, Baelon?" Cersei shouted. Cersei Lannister had long golden blonde hair and piercing green eyes, she is said to be more beautiful than his sister, Daenys. "Cersei, pack your things, we are going back to Duskendale." "No, we are not. We are going to watch this to the end." Baelon then walked and Cersei quickly grabs and pulls him back. The couple struggled and many onlookers had gathered. Despite Baelon being the stronger of the two, Baelon gave in and went back to the tourney grounds with his wife.

"I proclaim, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince of Dragonstone, the winner of this tourney!" said a brown haired old man. The audience cheered whilst Prince Rhaegar waved and took a crown of blue roses from a box carried by a servant. Baelon wonders where he got those blue roses since those are not native in the south. Blue roses are known to grow in the north and also can be found at Ib. Merchants from the north are known to charge a high price at for those kinds of roses this time of the year. Ever since his wedding last year, the luxurious lifestyle of the royal family and the elaborate torture and spectacle every time the King would execute someone had cause expenditures to rise and tax revenues to fall since Houses gave decreasing amount of taxes each month to the Iron Throne.

Unlike most people on that stage, Baelon knew that there's only friendship not love shared between his elder siblings. Baelon knew that Daenys view her brother-husband as a mad man obsessed with prophecy and had and admiration for him. Though, Daenys is a beautiful woman, Baelon did not admire her like the admiration he had for Shaena and Cersei.

"Your grace, would you preserve the honor of my daughter, Lady Larra and allow her to remain the Queen of Love and Beauty, or will you appoint another?" Lord Whent asked. "I will appoint another." Rhaegar with the crown of blue roses walked to the audience, passed by his sister-wife and crowned a young maiden with brown hair.


	3. Daenys 1

Chapter 2: Daenys I

Fifteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, 281 AL Harrenhal

As Daenys is seated on the front, Rhaegar, her brother-husband just passed by her and placed the crown on the young girl with brown hair and gray eyes. When the tourney began on the twelfth day of the Month of the Falcon, the guests were introduced by the host, Lord Walter Whent. She remembered that the girl's name is Lyanna of House Stark. She is betrothed to the Hand of the King's son, Ser Robert Baratheon. As she can see, her brother Baelon and Ser Robert look angry for good reason whilst her father, King Aerys had been smiling as the coronation went.

"I pronounced Lyanna of House Stark, the new Queen of Love and Beauty!" Lord Whent announced. After Lord Whent uttered those words, the crowd cheered whilst others such as Baelon and Ser Robert, left the tourney grounds. That moment, Daenys felt that its time to follow Ser Robert and her brother Baelon in departing the tourney grounds. A man with a long white beard and and long silver hair stood and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay seated Daenys! The tourney's not over." Aerys shouted. Daenys and her handmaidens seated. Rhaegar and Ser Barristan bowed in front of the King, and the two left. "The tourney is over!" Lord Whent pronounced. The crowd then left the tourney grounds one by one.

Daenys and her handmaidens began to stand and tried to leave. The King, accompanied by Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne left as well. It is puzzling to see why her father, would demand that she stayed after calling Baelon a coward a few moments ago. As most of the court know, Baelon is his favorite child, as he helped in rescuing him during the Defiance, whilst her brother-husband sticked to his books and did nothing. As such, he was given the lordship of Duskendale and was knighted.

"Cerenna, hand Aemon to me." Daenys said. Cerenna, a maiden with blonde hair and green eyes, did so. Her sons Aegon and Aemon had been born a day after the birth of their cousin, Joffrey. All three of them had purple eyes, pale skin and silver-gold hair like she and her siblings. Her younger siblings like Daeron, Jaehaerys, Aegon, Shaena, Visenya and Naerys are overjoyed to the births of their nephews. But her father is not happy with the birth of Prince Joffrey as he smelled like a Lannister, and Rhaegar is not happy since he wanted two daughters and one son.

Daenys then carried Aemon, and placed him below her breast, which most have remarked to be larger than that of her mother. "Cerenna, tell the servants to get our things from our chambers and prepare for departure to Kings Landing." Cerenna then left to do as she asked. She and her servants and children continue to walk to their chambers.

As they reach the chambers, Cerenna approach them and said, "Your grace, the King wants to see you." Daenys then gave the child to Myrielle, Cerenna's sister. Myrielle and Ashara, then placed the two children in the nursery. Myrielle and Cerenna are the daughters of Ser Stafford Lannister and Myranda Lefford, they became her ladies in waiting after Baelon's wedding and the dismissal of Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King. Although they were clumsy at first, the two sisters had improved and performed their job recently.

The two women accompanied by some guards walked to the meeting room. As the door is opened, King Aerys Targaryen is seen sitting on a table with Shaena and Walder Whent. In comparison to her mother, her father, King Aerys Targaryen, the second of His Name, had aged quicker. Despite being only seven and thirty years of age, King Aerys can be likened to someone of five and fifty years of age. Many had attributed this to the burden of having to take care of ten children as well as being jealous of the success of his previous Hand. For Daenys, the King's physical appearance can be attributed to one other source, the lack of love from her mother.

"Now, that my daughter have arrived, we can now start, as you know Lord Whent, Varys the Spider told me that you hosted this tourney just to help my disloyal son Rhaegar to assemble a council that will plan to overthrow me. " Aerys said. Daenys can see that both Shaena and Lord Whent look nervous, as they both knew this to be true. "I assure you your grace, I know nothing of his intentions, all I know that he asked me to prepare a grand tourney" Walder Whent replied. "I have a dream yesterday, a war is coming to decide whether I should still wear the crown you see on my head." Aerys then took the crown on his head and placed it on the table, "I am here today to discuss an arrangement, I suspect your liege lord is planning to be a part of this betrayal. I am proposing that we unite our own families and support me in the upcoming war. After the war you will be the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands." "I can't just betray my good cousin." "Is that why I am here father, to sell me to Harwyn the clumsy?" asked Shaena.

Ser Harwyn Whent, born in the third and twentieth day of the month of the Lion, 263 AL is the heir to Harrenhal. Although he is the heir to the seat of the great house, he is called the clumsy since he is renowned for his clumsiness. In the recent tourney, he lost his first match because the horse refused to follow his orders. His fall had been the butt of the jokes ever since.

"No, I am hoping that should Lord Whent agreed, he would allow you to pick from his other sons to marry." "No! I won't. I would rather marry Daeron or Aegon than any of his ugly sons." Shaena shouted in disgust and walked out of the room. "It seems that your daughter did not even liked the idea of marrying my sons and she even insulted them right in front of my face, why should I agree to your proposal? Your Grace?" Lord Whent asked. "Because, she won't be marrying Aegon or Daeron, and should you agree to my proposal, I would exclude you from taxation immediately." "I accept your proposal your grace" "I am glad we reached an agreement my lord. Send a raven to Kings Landing immediately, tell my son, Daeron that he is to marry Larra of House Whent." The maester then left with his newly written note.

"Now my lord , leave us. I would like to talk to my daughter alone. " Lord Whent then leave along with the other maester.


	4. Baelon 2

Chapter 3: Baelon 2

Fifteenth day of the Month of the Falcon, 281 AL Harrenhal

Baelon Targaryen is standing at the stable looking at his favorite horse he used yesterday. Sunfyre is a black steed, strong and wild on its own. Despite its strength it still fell on harsh times since it's hit by a wound on its eye. Yesterday, after the event, the guards cut the lance pierced on Sunfyre's eye and removed the rest of it. The maesters then tried their best to examine and heal the wound on Sunfyre's eye. Although the maesters were able to cover the wound afterwards, the extent of the damage done to Sunfyre's eye is severe that it almost fractured its skull.

Sunfyre, for the last moment, tried its best to stand on its four legs and tried to place its face near its master for the last time. Sunfyre did stand and walk towards Baelon, and licked him. Baelon then smiled. The stable's door opened and saw three men and a young girl enter. Sunfyre, began to look angy and positioned itself to attack like it did when it first met Baelon. "Its allright, they're not here to hurt you."Baelon said calmly to his horse.

"It seems that my presence here is unpleasant for your pet, perhaps we should talk outside." Rhaegar said. "No. We'll talk here." "I do apologize for what happened to your horse, I never thought that my lance would penetrate your horse's eye. I do that maneuver in tourneys before, but it only hurt a horse this time. I hope you forgive me." Rhaegar solemnly said. Baelon can sense that there is a sincerity with the words of his brother. But he knew that what he did to Sunfyre is irreparable. Sunfyre can no longer run into the wild and be a parasite for the rest of his days.

Despite his brother's apology and seeing the girl he crowned earlier with him right now raises Baelon's anger. He gripped hard on the fragment of the lance that hit Sunfyre. "Brother, are you alright?" "No. I am not, even though I wanted to pierce this fragment into you, the presence of those two knights behind you prevents me from doing so." Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold began to place their hands on the hilt of their swords. "Are you threatening your own brother, your grace?" Ser Gerold asked ferociously. "Calm yourselves ser, I seek no harm. And yes, I accept your apology Rhaegar. " "I am glad you said that brother. But I am afraid there's another reason for us being here." "Lyanna, what are you doing here with Rhaegar at this time of the night."

After Baelon stated that, he can sense that Lyanna is unsure of how to answer that question. Lyanna Stark is born at the seven and tenth day of the month of the Rose on the year 266 AL. She had brown hair and grey eyes, and she is described to be a great beauty. "Uhmmmm, I want to ran away from my impending wedding with Robert. How dare they forced me to marry that womanizing shithead!" Lyanna shouted. "Ssshhh! We don't want them to know that you're hear after your family had already left." Rhaegar whispered into her ear.

"What! What are you trying to accomplish here?!" Baelon shouted. Ever since Rhaegar and Daenys were betrothed and married on the fifth day of the Month of the Sun on the year 279 AL, it is noticeable by the court that they don't have romantic affection for each other. Daenys had been known to admire him and even profess her love for him at one point. But Baelon denied her. Despite this, the royal couple had love each other as siblings does. But that all change when Rhaegar is disappointed with the birth of his twin sons, and Daenys' refusal to bear a child again.

With that in perspective, it is clear to him, what Rhaegar is trying to accomplish by bringing Lyanna with him. "With the look in your eye, I see you finally realized what I want." "I don't understand, you shouted at him and just after a few seconds you finally realized something?" Lyanna asked confused at what Baelon had just said and did.

"Please brother, I need you. Our father, is clearly mad. The longer he remains on the throne, the longer the realm suffers. Together, we can save the realm from total destruction." Rhaegar proudly said. "So it is true, all of the rumors spread by the Spider. If you wanted to seat on the Iron Throne early instead of waiting for father to die, why do you need Lyanna, you can just get the other heads of the dragon from our sister Shaena or any other woman for that matter." Baelon replied. "It is true that it is my mistake that I thought the Prince that was Promised is myself, but the truth is my dreams clearly says that I am the father of the three heads that will defeat the upcoming war for Dawn." The prince that was promised and the upcoming war for dawn are two of the main themes that Rhaegar's dreams and obsession with prophecy is about. Though, he did not understand why Lyanna Stark is needed.

"You did not answer my question, why out of all women, Lyanna have to produce your third head?" "You really, don't understand. The dreams told me that the Prince that was Promised or Azor Ahai would also come out of the union between the bloodlines of Ice and Fire. Fire being our house, Ice being House Stark." It seems that this requirement for being the Prince that was Promised looks total lie since there was no apparent reason why the one who would defeat the others have to have the blood ice and fire in him. Despite not caring about this prophecy nor any of his dreams, there are still groups of Red Priests in Duskendale who thinks he is Azor Ahai, particularly a woman named Melisandre.

"Have you not heard of the prophecy by that woods witch, the Prince that was promised will come from our parent's line. Haven't you thought the possibility that either I, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys or Viserys would be the so called Prince that was promised?"

Lyanna increasingly bored with the conversation she's hearing began to approach Sunfyre. As Rhaegar suddenly became silent, Baelon observed that Sunfyre had a different reaction compared to earlier, as it was friendly, and it licked her. "That tickles" she giggled. Seeing this innocent girl this happy, makes it hard for him to wonder how she could accept of being only a vassal of his brother's three heads.

"I do, which is why I came here to you right now for help. With the wealth of Duskendale and the support of Tywin Lannister, we can end the madness that currently sits on the Iron Throne." Rhaegar exclaimed. "I am sorry brother, I will not support you in overthrowing our father. " "I see, it seems that I have wasted our time. " Rhaegar and the knights began to leave. As they are approaching the door, "Wait! "Shouted Lyanna. "I finally understand! How dare you! You are just using me in order to birth your three heads? The rose, the song and what you said yesterday are lies! You asshole!" Lyanna shouted and began to leave.

As Lyanna began to walk away, Ser Oswell grabbed her wrist and Ser Gerold blocked her. Lyanna begins to struggle hard as the two men overpower her in order to prevent her from going anywhere. Baelon sees this and drew his sword. "Let her go!" Baelon shouted. "Ser Oswell, take her away. We'll handle Baelon." Shouted Rhaegar. Ser Oswell began to leave whilst Lyanna struggles. Baelon then charged with a stabbing move against Ser Oswell.

Ser Gerold drew his sword and blocked Baelon's attack. The two men began to stare at each other ans Ser Gerold attack with a strike to the left. Baelon dodged to the right and repeated the same stabbing move. The stabbing move was blocked this time by Rhaegar's sword. Seeing that he is outnumbered, Baelon moved backward. Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the KIngsguard is a larger man than both Rhaegar and Baelon. Although he is larger, Baelon's quickness made up for that advantage.

"It seems unfortunate that we have to kill the Mad King's favorite child. Do you have any last word your grace?" Ser Gerold remarked. "Do that and I'll swear your entire House will be dead!" Baelon retorted. Ser Gerold then striked at Baelon. Baelon dodged it again. Rhaegar then hit his sword on Baelon's shoulder. "Thud!" "Aaaaagggggghh!" Baelon shouted and fell.

Blood began pouring out from his shoulder in large amounts. "Knock him and out and leave without trace!" Rhaegar said as he left. Ser Gerold hit Baelon's head with the pommel of his sword and began to leave. Baelon's eye slowly closes and all he can see is darkness.


	5. Shaena 1

Chapter 4: Shaena 1

Fifteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Harrenhal

As she left the room where her father, sister and Lord Whent had been meeting, Shaena felt disgusted by the fact that her father would sold his own daughter in exchange for support. Shaena ran as fast as she can with the desire of running away from Harrenhal once and for all before her father try to sell her again to the highest bidder. The hallways within Harrenhal are too long, as she soon find out.

Shaena slipped as her dress got in the way of her running. "Why are you running that fast, your grace?" asked a little boy with brown hair. "Who might you be, little one?" Shaena asked. "I am Lorimas Whent, your grace." Replied the boy. "Are you a child of Lord Whent?" "Yes, I am the youngest son." "Would you mind showing me the way outside, my feet hurts from all this running?" "Okay."

Lorimas then began to walk to the direction that would lead out of the castle. Shaena then followed the kid whilst walking slowly. The dress that she currently wore are made of wool by the finest seamstress in the realm. But unfortunately, dresses made for highborn women are not suitable for running long distances. Despite this, Shaena was able to run as much as she could wearing dresses like that in the Red Keep.

Lorimas and Shaena walked downstairs and began to turn left and as they near the entrance a shout was heard. "Lorimas! Shaena! There you are father is worried sick." A young girl began to approach them. "Your grace, Lorimas please come with me father and his grace is looking for you." Lorimas began to walk with his sister while Shaena stayed where she is standing.

"Lorimas, would you mind telling my father that I am not hungry." "No your grace, his grace insist that you eat dinner together." Larra tells her. Shaena always knew that when her father insist on something, all should follow. One time when Visenya was not present during a time when her father insisted all children should be present as he laid down judgments on highborn and smallfolk who came to address their grievances, he had her locked in her own chambers for a week from the tenth day of the Month of the Stag to the ten and seventh day.

Shaena then walked with Lorimas and Larra to the dining hall in Harrenhal. As they walk, Shaena began to look at the features of the fair maid who was the queen of love and beauty before Lyanna was crowned. Larra Whent is described by many to be a beautiful woman. Despite that, she only had a few suitors as most men were scared of the curse of Harrenhal. Ever since she flowered on the tenth day of the Month of the Sun in 279, she was compared to other ladies in court. But unfortunately, her remarkable beauty didn't stand out in comparison to other ladies.

In fact, many rumors emerged that the reason why Baelon was easily seduced by Cersei is because she is ugly and can't satisfy him. In truth, Baelon thinks that she is quite attractive. As they pass by several rooms, two servants who are carrying a man can be heard following them. "Excuse us your grace." One of the servants said.

The servants were carrying a makeshift bed with an unconscious man. Shaena knew instantly that the man lyring on the makeshift bed is her brother Baelon. "What happened?" Shaena asked. "We found him lying unconsciously on the stables your grace." The servant replied. "Alright, take us to the maester's chambers." The servants then took Baelon to the maester's chambers and Shaena and the Whents followed them.

They opened the maester's chambers and laid down Baelon on the bed. Shaena knew that Baelon had a wound on his right shoulder and the blood is still open. "What happened to his grace?" asked the maester. "We found his grace lying on the floor of the stables unconscious with a stream of blood flowing." The maester then turned around and look at Shaena "Your grace, I believe you, Larra and Lorimas should leave this room as we treat your brother." "Alright."

Shaena, Larra and Lorimas left the maester's room as the maester treat Baelon's wounds. The two servants then left and the maester's assistant came to help. "Should we wait or should we go back to supper." Lorimas asked. "I think we should, come lets eat!" Larra replied. Lorimas and Larra began to walk towards the dining hall. Shaena's stomach was screaming to her that she needs to eat something. As her companions had started to depart, she began to walk following them.

For Shaena, Baelon's injuries doesn't make sense as he does not have any enemies that she knows of. Though, it is not impossible that he probably made new enemies as he have a temper comparable to their father. As they approached the dining hall, a servant began to come forward and addressed the King.

"Your grace, there is a matter that requires urgent attention." "What's this urgent matter you are talking about?" replied Aerys. "Your grace, Prince Baelon was found lying wounded and unconscious in the stables." Aerys began to stand up from his seat and approached the servant. "Are you saying the truth?" "Y-yes your grace." Cersei and Daenys began to stood up from their seats. "Take us to where Baelon is." Cersei said to the servant. "Right this way your grace." The servant and the King and the princesses left.

"Come, your grace, seat and feast at the table." said Walter Whent.

Knowing that she is hungry, Shaena began to walk to the main table and seat beside Lord Whent. As she seats, she can see Ser Harwyn the Clumsy staring at her as he chews his food. Shaena began to grab the utensils and ate the dish in front of her. The dish itself is one of the best dish served in the Seven Kingdoms. Though, for Shaena, this is just like any meal she ate at Kings Landing. "Is the food not to your taste, your grace?" Lord Whent asked. "It taste like what I eat at home my lord." Shaena replied as she consumes another bite at the dish at the table.

"Its good to know that my servants can cook dishes that are on par with the dishes served to the royal family." Shaena finishes her dish, and began to stand. "I must retire my lord. It's been a long day." "I see. Your grace, why don't you allow my son, Alesander to accompany you to your room. If what my servants told me is true, you got lost earlier. " Shaena was shocked to hear that coming from Lord Whent. Despite Harrenhal to be the biggest castle in Westeros, it seems that news here travels too fast. Although Shaena told him that his sons are ugly, she knew that its not bad to have one of them to guide her into going to her chambers. "It seems fair."

"Alesander, assist her grace to her chambers." Lord Whent told his son Alesander. Alesander Whent stood up from his seat. "This way your grace." Alesander Whent said.

Alesander Whent can be described as average. He is not ugly unlike Shaena told his father nor was he handsome. Despite the fact that he served as a squire for his older brother, Harwyn the Clumsy, he did not want to be a knight. In fact he wanted to go to the Citadel and be a maester. Alesander began to walk outside the hall and Shaena followed.

"Your grace, I heard that you called me and my brothers ugly in front of my father." "I did not!" Shaena said. "Your grace, I am sorry but I believe your lying. The maesters who recorded that meeting and my father told me what you did." Shaena knew that Alesander is telling the truth. As she looked at his face, it can be seen that Alesander is not glad to be called ugly by royalty. "Alright! you win I lied. Happy now!" Shaena said. "Your grace, if you won't mind, can I asked you a question?" "Sure, go ahead." "Your grace, do you really think that I'm ugly?"

Shaena knew that its not right to upset Alesander at this point as she wants to make sure the Whents would remain happy after the agreement between their fathers are signed. "I think you look handsome, any maiden would love to have you at bed, Alesander." she lied. "Thanks, your grace." They walked for a handful of minutes and they reached Shaena's chambers. "Good night your grace." Alesander said smiling.


	6. Daenys 2

Chapter 5: Daenys 2

Sixteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon

Waking up in Harrenhal is different in waking up in either the Red Keep or Dragonstone. The chambers provided to them by Lord Whent are good enough but not comparable to what Daenys had there. The supper yesterday still fills her stomach as she ate too much as the food served by Lord Whent is good. Despite the taste of the food, it is noticeable that the Champion of the tourney, Prince Rhaegar, her husband and the Queen of Love and Beauty, Lyanna Stark are not present.

Daenys stood out of the bed and stare herself in the mirror adjacent to it. Daenys Targaryen had a long wavy and now messed up silver hair and pale skin. Her eyes were dark purple and her face resembles that of her mother. Truly, she can be described to be beautiful. But, one thing that sets her apart from previous princesses and queens of her house is her weight and appearance.

Before she was pregnant with her children or married to Rhaegar, she was said to be a little larger than an average lady, but after her pregnancy she had become a little bit fatter than most ladies of the realm. Daenys combed her hair then walked outside of her chambers and walked towards the nursery.

Harrenhal in itself is a large castle and it's easy to get lost in it as proven by Shaena yesterday. "Do you need anything, your grace?" a sweet voice spoke. Daenys looked at her left and saw a woman with raven hair and purple eyes. "Yes Ashara, can you please lead me to the nursery, I seem to forget where it is." "Right this way, my lady."

The two women walked to the nursery. As they walk, Daenys noticed that many nobles who greet her as she walked with Ashara are preparing to leave. Though some houses left early, such as the Arryns and the Starks, most stayed to enjoy the bounty prepared by Lord Whent. As they reached the nursery, Cersei had walked out of the room carrying Joffrey.

"Morning your grace." Ashara greeted. "Ashara, are we ready to leave for Duskendale?" Cersei asked. "Yes, my lady." "Good, tell Baelon that we will depart soon." "Yes your grace." Ashara left. Cersei Lannister is said to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Looking at her now, Daenys think that they are right in saying such.

"Morning, I didn't notice you are standing there your grace." "It's alright, how's my brother doing?" "He's doing fine after the wounds he received yesterday, but I still don't know what caused those wounds. Still, do you know where your husband is?" "I don't." "Goodbye your grace." Cersei then left.

Daenys noticed that the look on Cersei's face when she said those words are insincere they look. The way Cersei had said that, had made her believe in her father when he said that Tywin ordered his daughter to seduce Baelon. At the time the King told her this, she didn't believe it as it was not in Tywin's character to do that, and she knows that it isn't easy to seduce Baelon since she tried before and failed.

As Cersei left to go to her carriage, Daenys entered the nursery to attend to her children. Myrielle and Cerenna were there feeding the children food that were made for infants. "Morning your grace" "Morning, Myrielle" Cerenna then hand a little cup to Aemon which Aemon then drink. "Ma ma!" Aegon shouted. "Morning my dear, did you sleep well?" Daenys then carried Aegon to her arms. Aegon then nodded smiling.

Daenys then placed Aegon to the crib. "Prepare the children to depart." Daenys then left and returned to her chambers. Daenys was still full from what she ate yesterday at the feast. It is understandable for Lord Whent not to be able to offer breakfast this day as his resources were depleted due to hosting the tourney.

A servant appeared and ask "Do you need anything your grace?" "Yes, prepare a travelling dress suitable for myself." "Yes your grace." A few minutes afterwards that servant and a few other servants came with a dress and other things needed to wash. They went to the chambers and the servants washed her and changed her clothes. Afterwards, the servants left the room with her and one of them guided Daenys to her carriage.

"Ah, my daughter finally arrives. I think it's time to depart." Aerys had said. "Aren't we going to wait for Rhaegar?" Daenys said. "There is no need to wait I am here." Rhaegar said walking to them with Ser Gerold. Upon looking at her husband, Daenys noticed that it looks like Rhaegar haven't slept all night. The same can be true to Ser Gerold. As she looked around, it can be noticed that Ser Oswell Whent is missing. "Where have you been, Rhaegar? The children and I are worried." "I-I went outside to compose a new song, would you like to hear it." "We don't have time for that Rhaegar! We have to go home now."

"Alright let's go, if you don't mind, I would like to stay in the carriage." "Fine." Cerenna, Myrielle whilst carrying the children went inside the carriage as Daenys is about to step inside, "Wait! Where is Ser Oswell?" Aerys asked. "Ser Oswell had left south with a retinue of men to deal with the remnants of the Kingswood brotherhood." As she can remember, Daenys thought that the Kingswood brotherhood were defeated by the forces lead by Ser Arthur Dayne and Prince Rhaegar. But it appears that it's too strange to have the Kingswood brotherhood destroyed immediately after the tourney. Aerys and Shaena ride their carriage.

As Daenys entered the carriage, she noticed another lady entering the King's carriage. The lady have red hair and blue eyes which are the common traits of the Whents. Daenys knew that lady to be Daeron's betrothed Larra Whent, the previous Queen of Love and Beauty.

Before the Targaryens went to Harrenhal, the route were explained to her as this, first they would depart from Kings Landing to go to Duskendale to join with Baelon and his family, then they would go to Maidenpool to rest and they would go west to Harrenhal. The departure would have been the reverse. But Baelon and his family had left Harrenhal earlier, thus the new plan is being explained by Myrielle.

"Your grace, the King told me to tell you that there would be a new route to go back. First, we will go to the Antlers and then to Rosby, then we will proceed to King's Landing. " Myrielle said. "Thank you, Myrielle." After the explanation, Daenys began to see that Rhaegar is slowly falling asleep. But it seems that he doesn't want to sleep yet as it looks like he have to tell something important.

"A-aa-a" "Sssh. I know your tired, sleep well and we'll talk tomorrow." Rhaegar yawns and he fell asleep on Daenys' lap. Looking at Rhaegar sleeping is comforting for her, as if she almost forget what transpired yesterday. Most women on her shoes would be angry with Rhaegar, but Daenys understood why Rhaegar crowned Lyanna yesterday. Daenys was told by Rhaegar on the third and twentieth day of the month of the Rose, two days after the birth of their children, that he wanted another child, a daughter. But Daenys' experience with pregnancy had been so terrible that she didn't want another child. In her mind, this could be the reason why she crowned Lyanna. She plans to confront him tomorrow after he slept well.

"Pa Pa!" Aemon shouted. "Quiet, my child. Your father is sleeping." The ride back the procession of carriage in which the Royal family had left Harrenhal had been driving through the countryside to got to the Antlers as planned. As the ride progress, the faster they arrive to their destination, Antlers.

During the ride after Aemon had finally busy himself playing with Aegon, Daenys remembered the night she went with her good-sister and father to see Baelon. When they arrived at Baelon's room, they saw the wounds that he have and the treatment that maesters gave him. He didn't wake and slept through as they entered the room and left. The King, curious to know what happened to Baelon, had stayed as she and Cersei left since it was getting late. Daenys knew that she did not know if the King did acquire the knowledge of where Baelon get those wounds or not.

After a handful of hours of riding the countryside, they arrived in Antlers. Antlers in itself was a small town which surrounds a castle fit for a landed knight. The procession of carriages which carry the royal family stopped as it reached the castle in the center.

The royal family and the knights leave the carriages, and walked towards the gate where the members of House Buckwell and their servants were arranged to greet them.

"Welcome to Antlers, your grace." Lord Buckwell said.


	7. Daeron 1

Chapter 3: Daeron

Seventeenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Kings Landing 281 AC

As the third Prince of the realm, Daeron Targaryen is expected to follow the examples of his elder brothers and be a fine warrior himself. Unfortunately for Daeron, the fighting prowess of both Baelon and Rhaegar are hard to match as both had proven themselves to be remarkable warriors. That doesn't mean he is lousy in fighting, it's just that his skills don't match.

Nevertheless, he tried his best to prove himself and impress his mentor and trainer, Ser Jonothor Darry. Ever since the reign of King Aegon the Unlikely, the Kingsguard gained another duty, which is to train the princes of the realm in combat. Each princes were assigned to a member of the Kingsguard, for Rhaegar it is Ser Oswell Whent, for Baelon it is Ser Barristan Selmy and for him it is Ser Jonothor Darry. His younger brother Aegon was assigned to Prince Lewyn Martell and their younger brothers, Jaehaerys and Viserys were not yet assigned members of the Kingsguard to train them.

Since Ser Jonothor is gone to aid Ser Oswell in fighting against the Kingswood brotherhood, he is now being trained by the newest addition to the Kingsguard, his good-brother, Ser Jaime Lannister. "It sucks, I want to go south and fight against that brotherhood yet I am stuck here with you." "Your grace, if you don't mind, we'll start our training."

Both the prince and the knight began to grab their wooden swords and their practice armor. They stepped into the practice yard and positioned themselves. In the practice yard, Daeron's younger siblings, Aegon, Jaehaerys and Naerys are watching with their mother. "Go on, hit me." Ser Jaime said.

Daeron began to strike in the front in a stabbing motion. Jaime easily deflected the attack. "That's a bad idea your grace, watch this." Jaime then raised his sword high and attacked Daeron from above. Daeron stepped back. But Jaime spin his foot and successfully hit Daeron which led the prince to fall into the ground. "Need a hand?" Jaime reached his arm to Daeron's reach. Daeron grab his arm and rose up.

Aegon, Jaehaerys and Naerys looked amazed as they see their brother fell into Jaime's unusual move. Rhaella seemed impressed as Joanna's son was able to demonstrate such a fine maneuver. "This time, you try to hit me in the back." Jaime faced his back on Daeron. Daeron, seeing this, began to imitate Jaime's attack earlier. But still, Jaime kicked Daeron's legs which caused him to stumble and fall. "Hey! That's cheating." Aegon shouted.

"Listen to me, your grace, in combat, you must not rely only on your sword to fight your opponents and find the weak spots. Understood." Daeron knew that being beaten by his good brother is a good sign that he is not prepared to face actual combat. Still, he stands up and said. "Understood." "Alright, we'll do it again."

Jaime began to face backward and Daeron strike again. This time, Daeron's strike is directed at Jaime's foot. But Jaime, began to use his wooden sword to strike Daeron's left temple. Daeron dodged that strike and stepped back. "Impressive, your grace. I see that you learn quite fast."

"Thanks" After Daeron uttered that word, he felt Jaime quickly hiting him with the wooden sword, and he fell again. "Your grace, it is important to remain focused when fighting someone." As Jaime said that, he reached a hand to Daeron, in which Daeron grabbed on to and stand up. "I think we should take a break." Daeron said. "Good idea." Both Daeron and Jaime began to walk out of the yard in order to remove the wooden armor and place the wooden sword in its proper place.

As Daeron removed his helmet he can hear another man coming. "Ah, it's nice for you to come here, Steffon. Have my husband and the kids arrive already?" "No, your grace, they had just left the Antlers, but the King was able to send a raven." Steffon then hands over a parchment to Rhaella. Rhaella received it and read the letter.

As Rhaella is reading the letter, Naerys approached Jaime and said, "Could you train me to fight with a sword like you did with Daeron?" Rhaella finished reading and said, "Naerys, we'll ask your father about it." "Aww." As Daeron listened to the exchange, he knows that it is not uncommon for Targaryen women to learn how to fight as Queen Visenya did it. Knowing that, it surprising to see his younger sister, who was named after her, aspire to be a well beloved princess like those heard in the songs than emulate her namesake.

"I am going to call for a meeting of the small council, Daeron you're coming with us." Rhaella said. A servant wrote what Rhaella said and left to call the members of the small council.

"Mother, can I and Aegon come?" "Sorry my child, you're too young yet." "That's not fair!"Naerys pouted. As this exchange goes on, Daeron saw Jaehaerys approach him. "Hello, Jerrys do you want to play." "Play! Yes, me want play!" As Daeron said that he saw his mother approaching them and said. "Ser Jaime, please accompany Naerys, Aegon and Jaehaerys to grand maester pycelle and maester gulian for their lessons." "Yes your grace." Ser Jaime said. "Come, Jerrys, Aegon, Naerys the maesters are waiting for you." Jaime and Daeron's younger siblings began to leave.

"Come Daeron, the small council awaits." Steffon said. "Coming, uncle." Daeron and Steffon began to walk. As they are walking, Rhaella followed suit.

Steffon Baratheon is the current Hand of the King and the Lord of Storm's End. He became the hand after Tywin Lannister is dismissed as Hand of the King after the wedding between his daughter Cersei and Baelon. Following Lord Tywin's example, Steffon allowed his wife Cassana rule the Stormlands with Stannis' help while he brought Renly with him to court and Robert remains with Jon Arryn. Though under his term as hand, the incomes flowing to the King's treasury were decreasing per year as the Tywin Lannister started to pay less and less taxes to the Iron Throne since 279.

Daeron know that his feet is beginning to tire and he is losing energy from his defeat in the practice yard against Ser Jaime. But still, he tried his best to walk in order to reach the small council's chamber. A few minutes came by and he is beginning to fall. Daeron felt someone grabbed in his hand. "Thank you, Steffon." Rhaella said. "You're welcome" Steffon began to assist Daeron to walk at this point. A few minutes came by and they reached the small council chamber.

When they entered it is noticeable that everyone in the small council is there. "Ah, you arrived early." "You arrived late, my lord." A man with red hair said. "Late? I say we arrived on time, Jon." Jon Connington is the Lord of Griffin's Roost and the Master of Laws appointed by Steffon. "How's Elia doing, Jon?" "Elia is still recovering from giving birth to Rhaenys, though she had taken interest in charities she put in place back in Griffin's Roost." After being rejected by the Lannisters, Princess Nymeria Martell, the previous ruler of Dorne, went to Griffin's Roost to negotiate a marriage between Elia and Jon, in which Jon accepted.

"Would you mind telling us the purpose of why you gathered us here?" Lord Chested asked. Lord Quarton Chelsted is the current Lord of Chelsted Hall which is located in an island near Dragonstone. "Good point, the King have sent us a raven in which telling us the details about the new deal he negotiated with Lord Walter Whent."

"What do you know of House Whent, my son?" Rhaella asked. "House Whent is the lords of Harrenhal who recently hosted the tourney which father and the rest attend and participate." "Correct." "The deal is about marrying you and the fair maid Larra Whent." Steffon said. "I thought the King is against marrying his own children to other houses." Said by a man with who looks like Rhaegar. Lucerys Velaryon is the brother of Monford Velaryon, the current lord of Driftmark and the Master of Ships. "His plan is, if I can remember is to marry Rhaegar to Daenys, Baelon to Shaena, You to Visenya, and Aegon to Naerys. Of those four planned marriages, the first happened and produced Prince Aegon and Prince Aemon the second did not, as Baelon was forced to marry Cersei Lannister and their marriage produced Joffrey." Lucerys explained.

Before the defiance, at the four days after the birth of Viserys in the nineteenth day of the Month of the Stag in 276 AC, his father explained this plan to him and his siblings. Though he had no objections in the idea of marrying Visenya, the same is not true the other way around. Daeron thought that Visenya would rejoice in the prospect of not marrying him.

"Isn't Harrenhal itself cursed?" Varys interject. "It could probably why Lord Whent agreed quickly. Besides, isn't it you who placed the idea to the King that Rhaegar is planning to overthrow him, which is why he came there to the first place?" Steffon asked. "How did you know that?" "I am not the only one with the little birds, spider!" "I don't really know what is going on, but is it true that Rhaegar is planning to overthrow father?" "No, my son, Rhaegar loves your father."

The idea of the son overthrowing the father to gain the lordship or the crown is a story that Daeron read in many books and sung by many singers that he heard perform in the past. But he cannot imagine that happening in his own family. Still, Daeron hopes that he will not have to choose a side in the future.

"I forgot to mention, my little birds told me that Lyanna Stark, the crowned Queen of Love and Beauty, is missing, his betrothed your son and her brother Brandon Stark is looking for her. They are now on their way from Raventree to go back to Harrenhal." Varys said. "Missing! Surely that won't affect us anyhow?" Lord Chelsted said.

"I am afraid it will, my son Robert sent a raven to me saying that he thinks Rhaegar abducted her." Steffon said. "If proven true, this could cause quite a problem that would lead in a war." Lucerys warned. "No! It won't! As long as I am alive, House Baratheon remains loyal to House Targaryen." Steffon shouted.

"That's a relief to hear that cousin, I suppose we have to deal with another problem that comes in hand." Rhaella said. "Oh! I say we raise taxes towards the Vale and the North to cover this exemption." "I agree" Lord Chested, Connington and Lucerys said. "This meeting is adjourned."

The rest of the small council began to leave as Daeron and Rhaella stayed. "Are you not leaving?" Rhaella asked. "No mother, I am still tired from earlier."


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

If you had reached this part, I suggest you re-read the entire story since I corrected some mistakes in the earlier chapters. Other than that there are two things that I would like to tell you.

First, I would share to you how the taxation system of Westeros work in this fanfic, as I explain it to one of the reviewers.

The taxation system in Westeros for my fanfic works this way: a Lord would send a report to the Lord paramount about their incomes, the Lord then would tax a percentage of their income. This percentage would be on the discretion of that said Lord since no tax standard was successfully implemented. This happened on a larger scale for the whole of Westeros. Aegon the unlikely introduced a standard of 45% which is why there are so many rebellions when he was King. This practice was abandoned under Jaehaerys II. When Tywin Lannister was removed from office as Hand, he began a trend in which the Lord's would falsify the reports that state their income thus the King would tax them less. This practice became widespread south of the neck save the Vale. Thus in the eyes of the Iron Throne the north and the Vale are the richest regions, which is why Steffon raised taxes there.

Second, I would like to ask you a question. On Baelon 2, we see Lyanna leave with Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and Rhaegar from the stables in Harrenhal. On Daenys 2, we know that Ser Gerold and Rhaegar appeared to go with the Royal family back to Kings' Landing and we are informed that Ser Oswell left to destroy the Kingswood Brotherhood. With those clues and others that you can find, where do you think Lyanna is?


	9. Baelon 3

Chapter 7: Baelon 3

Eighteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Duskendale 281 AC

The city of Duskendale is one of the most prosperous cities in Westeros only surpassed by Lannisport, Kings Landing and Oldtown. Despite ruling over a prosperous city, Baelon Targaryen knew that it's not easy to gain much income since the defiance and its aftermath had a tremendous effect on its finances. Still, Baelon believed that all things he did will make Duskendale as rich before the Defiance, if not even richer.

As Baelon walked in the city surrounded by bodyguards, he noticed that there is a great crowd gathered over the Red Temple. The crowd as Baelon can notice is organizing itself on queues as the Red Temple became one of the most popular places in Duskendale as many residents and visitors in the city went there for healing services in exchange for conversion to their fate. To anyone's amazement, their claims of being able to heal any disease is true, thanks to magic.

"Out of the way! The Prince is coming through!" Ser Tygett said. After being rejected to be the master of arms in Kings Landing, Baelon accepted him as Castellan for Duskendale after his good father demanded it in exchange for gold. This incident have made Baelon to be named as Baelon the greedy by Shaena, which became a moniker for him. Baelon thinks that a better moniker for him would be Baelon the Desperate as it is hard to gain enough money to rebuild Duskendale after the Defiance since most of the money spent in reparations went to the building of the Scarlet Keep which the King demanded.

The crowd then make way for the Prince's entourage and the doors of the Red Temple opened. In the outside, the Red Temple is a small building not even comparable to the Starry Sept or the Sept of Baelor. But it feels bigger and intimidating from the inside. The Red Temple was built by Moqorro, after being send to Duskendale by the High Priest of Volantis, Benero as a requirement for the money given to him by the Volantenes. From the time the temple is built, the Lord of Light had attracted many followers in the poor residents of Duskendale, which caused uproar in the faith.

"Your grace, welcome. Come, you must be tired." A woman said. The woman had black hair and fair skin. Baelon recognized her as one of the bastards of House Darklyn, but unlike her trueborn relatives, she's still alive. Baelon, Tygett and the rest of the retinue followed her. The rest of the temple seems so unfamiliar to Baelon now even though he were here yesterday as he was also healed by the Red Priests, though unlike the others, he didn't convert. As they continue to walk, Baelon began to be clouded in his thoughts as they suddenly stopped.

"Your grace, stop!" Tygett shouted. Baelon suddenly stopped only to realize he nearly hit the woman leading him. "Please enjoy yourself, your grace. The High Priestess, Melisandre, will be here to see you." "High priestess? I thought Moqorro is the high priest?" Baelon asked. "Your grace, Moqorro left two days ago as he is reassigned by the High Priest Benero, Melisandre was appointed as replacement." "I see. Here take this as a token of gratitude for saving my life." He handed a pouch of gold dragons to the woman. She then points them to a room in which they can rest.

As the woman left, Baelon can see that both his good-uncle and Ser Renfred, the Master of Arms are puzzled to the remarks he gave. "Would you mind explaining what do you mean by that your grace?" Ser Renfred asks. "After the tourney I received wounds from facing off in a fight, of which the details I can't remember. The maesters treated my wounds, which make me felt fine, but there is something within me that says that I should come back here. When I reached my bed in the Scarlet Keep, I felt sick and I was rushed to here and was cured last night." Baelon can see that Ser Renfred are satisfied with his answer, but not his good-uncle who was still puzzled. Though, in fact, he still withheld a lot of details as he himself is not sure if he can't remember properly.

The door opened and alas Melisandre entered. Melisandre of Asshai is a beautiful and charming woman whose beauty can be compared to that of his wife, Cersei or that of Catelyn Tully. The Red woman came and sat at the chair in front of the room. "Please sit down, my lords, we have many things to discuss." The retinue was about to sit down, but Baelon signaled them not to. "Your wrong! We came here for one thing only. How is Sunfyre?"

"Ah, your grace, we'll get to that, but first, why don't we talk about what is about to come your grace." "Save the chatter for those locals outside. We came only for Sunfyre!" Baelon shouted. "Right this way." Melisandre began to lead the men to the stables behind the Red Temple. As they are walking towards the stables Baelon can see Red Priests and Priestesses training and preparing various cures and scrolls of knowledge seemingly indicating how to cure and perform rituals.

"Here we are, your grace. See for yourself." Melisandre said solemnly. Baelon entered the stables and saw Sunfyre with its eye covered and his body lying. When Sunfyre saw Baelon entered it stand up and approached him. "Neigghhhh!" "Come, Sunfyre, let's go home." Baelon then opened the door, and Sunfyre came out first.

"Can't you see your grace, you are the Lord's chosen. The Lord of light have smiled upon Sunfyre." Melisandre said. "For a god, Rh'llor seems to smile too much." Tygett remarked. "That's because he is the Lord's Chosen, born of salt and smoke." "Enough of this chatter! We're leaving." "Take me with you, I see it in the flames that there is great danger coming ahead. You'll need my services." "I prefer if you stay, my niece won't like your presence anyway." Ser Tygett said.

As that exchange ended, the retinue and Sunfyre left the Red Temple to go back to the Scarlet Keep. The streets of Duskendale as seen by Baelon is remarked to be cleaner than that of Sunspear or Kings Landing by many merchants. The residents were satisfied in the way Baelon run the city ever since he gained Duskendale in the third Day of the Month of the Stag 277 AC. Most maesters have attributed this to low taxes, the improvement of the city watch and the encouragement of merchants and sellsword companies to found outposts within the city.

For Baelon, the maesters are somewhat correct in that assessment, but there is still something missing. As the retinue pass by the street, the smallfolk are happy to see him, as smiles and crowds formed just to see him pass by. Though by the estimates of others, especially that of his wife and good-father, the crowds that greet him were not as large as those of Rhaegar's. Still, he didn't mind this comparison till recently.

As they reached the Scarlet Keep, Baelon stopped and dismounts. "It seems that the Red Temple didn't feed Sunfyre well." He motioned for a servant to come forward and said "take him to the stables and feed him well." The servant began to left with Sunfyre. Baelon and the retinue began to enter the Keep and its gates closes.

The Scarlet Keep in itself was one of the most beautifully intimidating castles throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Though for Baelon and many nobles it is just a poor copy of the Red Keep. As Baelon entered the Keep, he noticed that the servants are seemingly on a hurry as the dreaded day comes. As he and his retinue keeps walking, a maester began approaching them. "Your grace!" The maester stopped. "The count is finished." "Excellent, I would like to see the money myself." "Right this way, your grace." "You are dismissed for the day." Baelon said as he follow the maester. Ser Tygett and Ser Renfred began to go on their separate ways as well as did the rest of the retinue.

As Baelon is following the maester to the vault, he sees that many men are carrying sacks of gold to the vault as a man of short stature and slender build began counting the tally. "Petyr, maester vaellyn said you have finished the counting of our gold, how much do we have?" "We have so much your grace. In the recent collection of taxes, Duskendale have amassed an amount of 30000 gold dragons, 5000 silver stags and 10000 silver stag worth in other currencies."

The amount given by Petyr is the highest since he became the Prince. Although Petyr have proven himself to be excellent, the count seems to be too high and would result to higher taxation compared to the last month should he play by the rules. "Submit to me a recount, Petyr your numbers are too high. Vaellyn, do me a favor and watch him." "Yes your grace." Vaellyn said.

After Baelon have said that, Petyr stood up and called the attention of the people carrying the sacks of gold earlier to help him in his recount. Though it is true that Petyr gave him ideas on how to pay lower taxes to his father, there is still a feeling of distrust he felt as his wife seem to didn't like Petyr. Despite this, he still hopes that Vaellyn would be able to supervise Petyr in his recount so that he can still pay lower taxes.

Baelon began to leave the vault in order to see his wife. Cersei Lannister is one of the most sought after women in Westeros. Though, after having her as his wife, his experience with her either in bed or in personal conversations have not been pleasant. The reason for this, is she said things like her brother, Ser Jaime is bigger than him or he acts more like a beggar than he is a Prince. Despite these statements, Baelon still felt sexually attracted to her, and unfortunately, Cersei have been less sexually active ever since the tourney.

Once he reached the stairs, a servant approached him. "My lord, it's time for supper." Baelon then followed the servant to reach the dining hall. Unlike the castle which the Darklyns used to own, the Scarlet Keep is slightly larger and more spacious in which every square inch signifies the glories of House Targaryen and the skulls of the Dragons used by the greens are scattered as decorations. When he reached the dining hall, he see his wife Cersei, a septa and their son on the hall talking.

Once the septa saw Baelon, she left. "I am sorry my lord, I have to do my duties." Baelon began to take his seat facing in front of Cersei. "I heard that you talked to that bitch again, Baelon." "Bitch? Are you referring to the high priestess?" "High Priestess? Is that what she calls herself now? How heretical are this circumstance, tell me, have you accepted the Lord of Light?" "No! Where do you get those ideas woman!" "Waah! Waah! Waah!" cried Joffrey. "Look! You made Joffrey cry." "Well you started it." Ser Tygett overheard the conversation and began to step in. "Stop it! Both of you argue like children! When you should be behaving like the Prince and Princess that you are." Tygett said. "Ok, good-uncle."

"Cersei, I am curious, what are you talking about with the septa?" "I won't say it until you say what Melisandre said to you." "She said the ususal things about me being Azor Ahai and all those stuff. Now I believe its your turn." "Today, I have missed my moonblood, the septa thinks I might be pregnant with our second child." As Cersei said that, Baelon began to feel happy about the prospect of a new child and seems to forget his annoyance of Melisandre pushing him to convert and Petyr inflating the count. "Are you sure about that? You know, moonbloods can be delayed by a couple of days. It happened to your aunt once." Cersei began to be silent and focused on her dish. Baelon wanted to comment on that after witnessing his mother gave birth to seven more children after him, but he knows next to nothing about moonbloods, so he also began to be silent and ate.


	10. Shaena 2

Chapter 8: Shaena 2

Eighteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, King's Landing

Shaena Targaryen's night at Lord Buckwell's keep was not pleasant as she can't sleep thanks to the constant shouting of Rhaegar and Daenys. This constant shouting can be attributed to Rhaegar's crowning of Lyanna and her mysterious disappearance in which there were already suspicions by her betrothed, Ser Robert, that Rhaegar abducted her. Though if that were true, Shaena would have detected Lyanna's presence among them since she is said to have a talent of memorizing people's faces as remarked by the court.

"Can I just ride a horse father, I am really uncomfortable in the carriage." Shaena asked as she approach him on the camp a mile outside King's Landing. Aerys Targaryen then looked at her, and said "No, you may not." "May I ask why?" Aerys then sighed, and looked at his daughter. "Arthur, find Shaena a horse and also clothes suitable for riding one." "Yes your grace." Arthur then left. "Thanks father." Shaena said smiling as she proceeds to hug him. Aerys then returned the hug.

After a few handful minutes, Arthur returned with a horse and some clothing similar to what she sees young squires wear. "Here are the clothing your grace." Arthur handed over the clothing. Shaena then went to the tent and began to undress. Shaena's body resembles that of her sister, Daenys in many ways with the exception of what she would call her fatness. Though as she gets rid of her dress, and began to wear the trousers and the shirt, she noticed that the shirt was too short for her as a small mound were clearly visible on her chest and her tummy is clearly visible.

She then adjusted the trousers and the shirt which easily solves the problem. She went out of the tent and saw Myrielle. "Oh no! Your grace does not fit you. Come, I have some clothes fit for riding that fits you." "Ok then." Shaena then followed Myrielle and went to the tent in which she and her sister sleeps.

"Here, you can change in my tent." Shaena then went inside, undressed and began to wear the garment. Afterwards she left the tent. "You look really nice your grace. Come, the rest are awaiting." Cerenna and Myrielle walked to the horses. As they left, the servants then took the stuff out of the tent and began to pack up the camp. As they reached the carriages, Ser Arthur Dayne came bringing a horse. "Here you go, your grace. One of the guards said, the horse is called sunny." Arthur said as he handed over the horse to Shaena.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Shaena?" Aerys asked. "Yes I do, father. I had Baelon taught me how to do it." As Shaena said that, she began to step on the stirrup on Sunny. Sunny then began to react as it is not familiar on it's would be rider. "Calm down, calm down." Shaena said smoothly, as she successfully rode Sunny. "It seems Baelon taught you well, Shaena. Though I suggest you come down. We are still waiting for your brother and sister." Aerys said as he sits on the chair beside him.

Shaena then placed her foot outside of the stirrup and lift it above the horse to the other side. Then she stepped on the ground and removed her other foot from the stirrup. As she did that, Myrielle left and a servant prepared another chair in which Shaena sat a moment later. "You do know that many houses have offered their sons for your hand in marriage. I have rejected a lot of them and I am considering of accepting one of their requests. " Shaena thought that selling her to the Whents are bad enough, it seems that her father wants to sell her again to another house. It is pretty normal for princesses and ladies to be sold to other houses for gain. But, it seems that what drives her father for doing so is a matter of rumor the spider said and the fear of war.

"Why can't I just pick my own husband and marry for love?" She asks. "Alright Shaena, who do you want to be your husband?" Aerys asked. For Shaena, that question is hard to answer. Men her age who she knows were not of noble blood. Despite that she likes Ser Richard Lonmouth and Ser Myles Mooton, though she did not view either as her potential husband. Ser Jaime Lannister would be make a fine husband for her, but her father appointed him to the Kingsguard since her father used that as a punishment for his father for not paying the right taxes. Another option would be any of her brothers. Aegon seems to love Naerys, Daeron is already betrothed, and both Rhaegar and Baelon are already married. This left her with Jaehaerys and Viserys. She was fond of both her youngest brothers, but Viserys seems to be the naughtier of the two. Thus it seems she had her answer.

"My brother Jaehaerys." "It took you too long to answer, Shaena. But I am afraid we are going. And, no. I have something else planned for your brother." Aerys said as he went to his carriage. Shaena then rode Sunny. Sunny then began to run. "Stay Sunny!" Sunny still did not listen and rushed. "Halt!" Ser Arthur said and Sunny stopped as it grinds down on the grass which Ser Arthur holds. As Sunny is eating, Shaena saw Rhaegar and Daenys entering the carriage holding their sons. "Ah, they arrived. Ok Sunny you're good to go." Ser Arthur said as he left. After a few minutes, Shaena saw Rhaegar riding a horse as well. "How's the twins?" she asked. "Well, they just woke up from sleeping a few minutes ago. It is really a wonder that babies can sleep for so long." Rhaegar said.

"Oh, though, I wonder, why are you here riding a horse instead of spending time with your children?" She asks. "Why are you here riding a horse instead of being in the carriage with Larra?" Rhaegar asks. When Shaena heard that, she wanted to answer saying that she want to feel the outside and not spend time with Larra. Though as she opened her mouth, Rhaegar seems to be distracted on his thoughts that he didn't see that she's about to say something. "Rhaegar! Wake up! The carriage is about to move." Shaena shouted. The two and the royal caravan began to ride to Kings Landing.

The ride was fast as Sunny proves to be a faster horse than the one currently used by Rhaegar. Though unlike horses she rode either at home or at Duskendale, this one is far more unruly, though not as unruly as Sunfyre was. After a few minutes, Shaena then looked at Rhaegar who looks like thinking something. Despite that Shaena can still see that Rhaegar maintains control of his horse. "Would you answer my question earlier, or would just ride there thinking whatever it is you are thinking of?" Shaena asks.

"Alright fine! Daenys is still angry with me after what I did during the tourney. She says she doesn't want to ride with me in the carriage." Rhaegar said. After hearing that, it finally makes sense to the shouting she heard last night. Although, she knew Daenys' rage can be too overwhelming, it seems too late she unleashed her anger last night. Whereas usually, Shaena knew that if Daenys is angry she would express it right away. But thankfully she didn't do that since it would cause a commotion at Harrenhal.

"I think it's your turn to answer my question." "During the ride from Harrenhal to the Antlers, Larra was coughing every few minutes that I have to cover my mouth and nose during the ride. The maester in Antlers said that Larra have a disease. Larra knew about the disease but she didn't tell her father, but Lady Whent have given her enough remedy to make her appear healthy until we reached a few miles from the Antlers. " "So did the maester able to make the same remedy to the one given by Lady Whent?" "No, but he did make a remedy which was not quite effective, and he warned me the disease could be transferrable. Which is why I wanted to leave the carriage and ride out here instead." "So, the curse of Harrenhal is true." Rhaegar then remarked.

Shaena knew of the curse of Harrenhal from what maester pycelle taught her three years ago. Though the curse involves the death of the houses that occupies Harrenhal, it seems unlikely that it will affect the Whents since Lord Walter and his sons seems to be healthy. The possibility of the disease spreading among the whents is high, though she didn't know enough about diseases whether this would be deadly or not. Nevertheless, she rides and hope to see King's Landing soon.

After several minutes of riding, they reached Kings Landing and the royal caravan began to stop as the city watch opened the gates of Kings Landing. Kings Landing is the largest, most populous and richest city in Westeros. The only two cities that could match the size of Kings Landing are Oldtown and Lannisport. Though, Duskendale and Gulltown are increasingly catching up to their sizes. As they enter the city, the people on the street began to form a crowd which welcomed the arrival of the Royal family.

The crowd began to cheer as Rhaegar waves his hand and the people began throwing flowers to them and one flower began to stick at her hair. They begin to ride through as applauses and cheering for the winner of the recent tourney begin to grow louder. It is as if Rhaegar is the hero of the war that had recently passed. As she rode through, people begin to recognize her and greeted her as well. Though once they reached the Red Keep, Shaena saw her mother, Daeron, Visenya, Naerys, Aegon, Jaehaerys and Viserys as well as members of the small council and the rest of the court arranged just to meet the ones who went to the tourney.

Rhaegar and Shaena dismounts and their horses were taken away by the servants. "Hello Shaena, its good to see you." Her mother said, as she approached her and hugged her daughter. "Did you win?" Aegon asked. "Oh yes, I did." Rhaegar replied. "That's great!" Naerys shouted. "Congratulations, Rhaegar." Visenya said. "Thank you, sister." Rhaegar replied. After Rhaegar said that, Shaena can see Ser Willem Darry running to greet the royal family.

"Sorry I am late, your grace." Ser Willem said. "It's alright Ser Willem. I am pretty sure the other Kingsguard can do the job without your presence." Aerys had said as he departed the carriage with Larra, Daenys and the twins. "Don't be like that, youre being too hard on Ser Willem." Rhaella said. "Fine fine, you can stay with the others." Aerys said. As that conversation is going, Viserys and Jaehaerys began to run towards Daenys and looked at the twins. "Look our nephews are asleep." Viserys said.

Naerys come towards them and said. "Aww aren't they cute." "Yes they are cute, Naerys. But I am afraid you'll wake them up." Daenys said that as she passed Aegon to be carried by Cerenna who just exited the carriages with Myrielle. "Come let's go inside" Rhaegar said as he entered the Red Keep. Shaena and the rest of the royal family began to walk inside the keep and began to walk to the main living room. Once they reached the living room, most of her siblings began to approach Rhaegar to ask him about the tourney, though both Shaena and Daenys stayed close and a far from the others.

"I see that you have chosen to ride instead of staying in the carriage. May I ask why?" Daenys said. "Yes, Shaena, why are you dressed like a stableboy and not like a proper princess?" Visenya asked. Shaena began to explain Larra's sickness and the reasoning she explained to Rhaegar earlier. After explaining that, Aerys seemed to have heard and began to approach them. "Are you telling the truth?" "Yes father." "Maester Pycelle, Shaena, Jaehaerys, Daeron and Larra come, we have something to talk about." Aerys said as he begins to walk to leave the room.


	11. Daeron 2

Chapter 9: Daeron 2

Eighteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Kings Landing 281 AC.

In the stories and songs, the tales of romance and chivalry are all that were told. For Daeron, these tales are something that captured his imagination, but not necessarily desire to copy them in real life, unlike others. Despite this, Daeron was encouraged by his mother and his sister Visenya to act his best and try to be like the knight or prince that he heard in those stories when he meets his newly betrothed. Though, upon seeing Larra, he seems to be mesmerized since it is the first time he have seen red hair on a woman. As he met her earlier when the carriage arrived, it looks like that Larra is a lively energetic girl who introduced herself to everyone of his siblings. Unlike what usually happens, Larra introduced herself to him. After Larra introduced herself, he was speechless as he can't help but to admire her beauty.

As Daeron can see, Larra's hair have a darker shade of red than those of Jon Connington. Unlike Connington's Larra's hair was long and flowing while he kept his hair short like Baelon. Larra began to hold his hand and said, "Come your father have called for us." Larra then walked towards the direction in which Aerys is walking whilst not letting go of his hand. Daeron then walked with Larra to wherever his father wants to take them.

Despite living in the Red Keep for most of his life, Daeron knew that it is too large and too mysterious for him to wonder alone. He easily forgets the directions to go to a specific place which is why for most of the time he can't get anywhere without the help of a servant. Lately, he have been memorizing the ways to go where and try not to get lost himself.

As Daeron and Larra have been walking for a handful of minutes, he can see Jaerys and Shaena running to the same place the King is taking them. "Stop! Please I can't catch up." Jaerys pleaded as he pants heavily. "Ok." Shaena then stopped running and looked at them. "Oh, it seems that the newly betrothed are getting along." "Thank you for stating the obvious, your grace." Larra said. "Please let go of my hand. Your grip is getting harder." Daeron said as the pressure from his wrist began to fade. "Oops. I forgot." Larra then released Daeron's grip.

The four of them with Maester Pycelle and King Aerys have walked till they reached a private room in which a table is located in the center. Though from the outside, it looks like the room in which the small council convenes, it is not as there were shelves of books located near it. It is the first time that Daeron entered the room though he recognized the door before they entered it.

"Sit down. All of you." Aerys said as he sits on one of the chairs. The rest have followed, though it is noticeable that Larra took her seat last. "As all of you have heard earlier from Shaena that Larra is sick. And she's been hiding it. Would you mind telling us more about your illness?" Aerys asked. As his father said that, Daeron then looked at Larra as she began to speak. "I am afraid, the princess is telling a lie. I am at the pinnacle of my health, your grace." Larra said.

When Daeron was informed details about Larra, it is said by Maester Pycelle that Larra is a year older than Shaena, and was very polite similar to Visenya. It seems that the description of her is true. "That's not true, I saw her cough blood on the carriage!" Shaena shouted. Daeron know that Shaena is a proven liar, as she lied about cutting the plants that Daenys have been growing and blame it on a servant who got punished severely. "Are there anyone else that saw her coughing besides you?" Daeron asked, in order to confirm it. "Uhm, the maester that serves Lord Buckwell?"

"Your grace, if I may, I would try to test Lady Larra's health and contact Maester Garth about Lady Larra's condition." "Alright maester, do it immediately. I want results by tomorrow!" "Yes, your grace. Come my lady, I need to check your condition." "See you soon Daeron." Larra smiled as she left with Maester Pycelle.

"Father why are we here in this dark scary room?" Jaerys asked. As Daeron heard that, he began looking at the room where he is at. Aside from the table and the chairs, the room was painted black and the light from the candles are lacking compared to other rooms. The shelf is near collapsing due to the weight of the books and the books themselves looks very old.

"Because we have to talk something important my son. Something secret." "Can't we do it in my room, instead of this scary place?" "If we do that Viserys will know and we don't want that." Shaena said. Realizing that the secret that his father would talk about does not concern him, Daeron began to stand and said, "Father, may I leave it seems that whatever you will say to them would be of no concern to myself." Daeron said that as polite as he could. "You may not, and sit down. " Daeron then seats back on his chair and then Aerys talked.

"This room is where Rhaegar kept his books and where he spent most of his time reading them." Aerys said as he took one of the books and placed it on the table. The book have no title written on it, and its dusty. "It seems that Rhaegar is not properly taking care of his books." Shaena said as she touch the book and her finger is now marked with dusts. "When the spider told me that he is planning to overthrow me, I doubt that at first. When I came in here, I saw this book where he details his dreams, plans and things that he learned."

Curious at what his father said, Daeron began to open the book and saw that the text is written in what he can call High Valyrian. Daeron tried his best to read it, but still he can't understand what his brother is trying to say as high Valyrian is not yet taught to him as it was to his older siblings. Shaena who knows very little of the language, began to read it and found herself mesmerized as she can't also understand a word in it. "Its strange, I can't understand this. Are you sure, Rhaegar wrote this father?" Shaena said.

"Yes he did. Look there is his signature." Aerys then pointed to the signature at the bottom of the page. The letters of High Valyrian and the Common tongue are not the same. Despite that each letter of High Valyrian have an equivalent to the Common Tongue, while the reverse is not true as the common tongue is older. Rhaegar's signature in High Valyrian is familiar to those who have learned High Valyrian as he had been told that the first lesson in High Valyrian is to write your name using its letters. He have seen the names of each member of his family written in high valyrian, and it really matched those of Rhaegar's.

"I read this book on the days after the spider told me, and behold it provided details on how to overthrow me and his ideas on what to do afterwards." Aerys said as he pointed on the page which illustrates a tourney and a drawing of the sigils of the different paramounts on the side. The image which Rhaegar illustrate are badly drawn, though for Daeron that's because he drew that on the dark. "What do those words say Shaena?" Jaerys asked. "Haven't you heard me Jaerys? I said I can't." Shaena replied. "It wouldn't hurt if you try." Jaerys said innocently. "Fine. It says mounts, come, paper, crown." Shaena said as she tried translating the text.

"You better pay a lot more attention to your lessons, daughter. We are Valyrians, and we speak Valyrian." Aerys said that in the common tongue. Once Daeron heard that, it seems that it is becoming less and less true as days goes by. For him, he can't understand the obsession of his parents and elder brother to associate themselves with a desolate wasteland if the stories are true. When he asked Rhaegar about it, he said that the dreams speak to him. Though Daeron can't understand as he did not have those dreams himself.

"Since, you can't understand what your brother wrote, I'll tell you. This details his dreams and plans to overthrow me by gathering a great council to decide whether should I remain on the throne." Aerys said. Daeron heard this before from Varys, and it matched what Shaena tried to translate from the page. "But, maester pycelle told me that in order for Rhaegar to be King, you have to be dead Father. Will he kill you to seat on that spiky chair?" Jaerys said. The thought of Rhaegar killing his father send shivers to the spine of Daeron, since he felt the same way when the defiance happened.

"Don't worry Jaerys. I won't allow that to happen." Aerys said as Jaerys smiled. "So what, who are you going to sell me to this time?" Shaena said. Daeron did not understand what Shaena mean by selling her to someone. Though he understand that the highborn betrothed each other's children to one another, he didn't know why. This is so, despite the fact that he is betrothed to Shaena for the same reason. Does that mean Larra was sold by Lord Whent to him or the other way around?, Daeron thought.

"You are right, though this time I will allow you to choose between, Willas the heir to Highgarden or Stannis." Aerys said. Daeron knew Stannis when Steffon presented his sons to court. As he remembered, Robert was cheerful and played tag with Baelon and Daenys, while Stannis was quiet and prefers to sulk around the corner, but still he played with the other three when they want him to play. Imagining Shaena with Stannis for a long time would be a disaster, a quiet man and a loud woman together. "What about me, do I get to choose who I will marry?" Jaerys said.

"I heard that Prince Doran have a daughter called Arrianne, she will be your new friend and you will visit her soon." Aerys said. Jaerys then smiled with the thought of a new friend. "I don't like both of them! Stannis is as ugly as Harwyn the clumsy and he is too quiet. Willas is too young for me." Shaena said. "Come on, Shaena give Stannis a chance, after all I thought you are different from Visenya?" Daeron said as he tried to convince his sister. Visenya and Shaena are said to be as different as ice and fire. Visenya desires to be a lady like those in the songs with a handsome knight as her future husband, and Shaena acts as boyish as she can, and both of them wants to be as different from one another.

"Fine then. Stannis it is." Shaena said. As she said that, Daeron thought that it seems too fast that she allowed their father to sell her to another house. He thinks that its for the best since House Baratheon is very familiar to him and his family than other houses. "Wait, why are you arranging these betrothals between us and House Martell and House Baratheon father?" Daeron asked. "Because we don't want them to follow Rhaegar. Come lets get out of here." Aerys said as he stand up and began to leave the room.

Shaena, Jaerys and Daeron followed suit. As they exited the door, they see Rhaegar trying to enter whilst being blocked by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan Selmy. "Let me in! Let me in!" Rhaegar shouted. "You can go inside, we are just leaving." Aerys said. "Father, what are you doing there?" "It's my house, why am I not allowed to stay in one of its rooms whenever I want." "Ok, father." Rhaegar said as he entered the room. As that scene unfolds, its baffling to Daeron why Rhaegar have not heard the conversation that's going on inside, as if Rhaegar is oblivious to what they are talking about.

Aerys then walked to the left to do something else. "Come my prince and princess, Maester Perestan awaits." The Sword of the Morning said as Ser Barristan take Jaerys to the Queen's room. Shaena and Daeron began to follow Ser Arthur Dayne to the maester's room for their lessons for the day. As the three walked for a several minutes, a servant appeared and said "Your graces, Ser Arthur, Ser Jonothor arrives from the Kingswood after facing with the Kingswood Brotherhood. He is wounded and ... Ser Oswell is dead. The King wants to see you immediately." "Alright, servant accompany the prince and the princess to the maester's room." "No, I want to go with you." Daeron said. "No, your grace. Let us handle this." The Sword of the morning leaves them. "Come your graces, the maester awaits." the servant said as Shaena and Daeron followed the servant.


	12. Daenys 3

Chapter 10: Daenys 3

Nineteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Kings Landing

The sudden death of Ser Oswell Whent had affected most of the court directly as he was a great knight who served the realm to the best of his ability. Though, it is evident for Daenys that her brother-husband who had squired for him had not even shed a tear by the time he heard the news nor feel sad about it. The rest of the Kingsguard are feeling both sad that their brother died and angry at the Kingswood Brotherhood who killed him. When Ser Jonothor came back, he told the King that the Kingswood Brotherhood have a new leader who called himself the Black Crow and he is the one who killed Ser Oswell.

The news about the Black Crow had terrified many in Kings Landing and parts of the Reach and the Stormlands as the lords of Tumbleton and Felwood began to strengthen their defenses and the King immediately increased the size of the City Watch. Due to this, she and her husband are now currently on the carriage on the way to Dragonstone in order to keep the children safe, as he told her. Though, she is still mad at her husband for crowning Lyanna Stark and lashed her anger at him, she still agreed to his plea to hide at Dragonstone, as she too is afraid of this Black Crow.

The carriage in which she, Rhaegar and the children are now boarding are smaller than the one they used to come back from Harrenhal. Though, Rhaegar said that it is better not to attract the attention of the King as they left very early in the morning. As the carriage move towards the port, Daenys and Rhaegar had not even spoke a word to each other, but they successfully kept the children from crying and not attract the attention of everyone earlier. Several minutes had passed and they are very near the location of the port in which a ship is waiting for them to transport. As the carriage were about to reach the port, the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Stop! Prince Rhaegar, Princess Daenys come out! We know you are there!" a man shouted. Daenys began to peek from the carriage and saw that the City Watch had surrounded the carriage and the man who was driving the carriage is arrested by them. "I think we should come out. They surround the carriage. " "No" Rhaegar said as he pulls the sword from his sheath. "Please Rhaegar, for the children. " Daenys pleaded. Rhaegar then put his sword back to the sheath and came out and Daenys followed suit.

As they came out carrying the children with them, the guards began to lower their crossbows. "What is the meaning of this?" Rhaegar said. "Your grace, the King commands that Prince Rhaegar and his family are not allowed to leave the City of Kings Landing until it is clear that any future attempt or plot by yourself to overthrow him will surely fail." The guard replied. The reply by the guard makes sense, since her father had believed Varys in the accusation that her brother-husband is plotting to overthrow him. Although, she can see that this belief had been the basis of many of her father actions such as dealing with the Whents, she can't believe it will come to this. Perhaps something had changed she thought.

"Ok, then. You can leave, we are not going away." Rhaegar said. "No, your grace. You will come with us. His Grace also ordered that should you try to leave, you will be immediately brought to him." The guard replied as one of the city watch began to sit on the driver's place on the small carriage. "Rhaegar, come. Father awaits." Daenys said. Rhaegar and Daenys began to enter whilst carrying the children on their arms. "Let's ride!" One of the city watch said.

The ride from the port, had been so slower than the ride towards it as the new driver drove slowly which the children liked as they slept more soundly than earlier. After several minutes of the ride, Daenys felt her stomach growled as she didn't ate breakfast, and was expecting one on the ship to Dragonstone. "You're hungry, eat this." Rhaegar said as he gave his wife a loaf of bread from a sack within his garment. Daenys took the loaf and quickly ate it while some of the crumbs fell on to Aemon's body who was placed on her lap.

The bread itself does taste better, suprisingly than the ones the cooks normally prepare in the Red Keep and Dragonstone. Though, as she finished the last of the crumb of the bread, Daenys began to felt thirst. "Do you have any water?" Daenys asked. "Here you go." Rhaegar then brought out a bottle which contained drinkable water on it. She drank the water and didn't emptied the bottle as she was satisfied. "How come you are prepared with food and water within this carriage?" "Simple, before I asked you about going to Dragonstone earlier, I already ate my breakfast and prepare a loaf and a bottle of liquid should something like this happen. Though, I didn't prepare for the children as I think your breastmilk is enough to feed them for a journey like this." Rhaegar replied.

Daenys know that she wasn't lactating this day like she was when they were at Harrenhal. Ever since, they arrived on the Antlers, Daenys relied on the "baby food" the septas and the maester serving Lord Buckwell prepared, to feed the children. But yesterday, after feeding the twins before she heard about Ser Oswell's death, these "baby food" had ran out. "Sorry to disappoint, husband. But my breast are not providing milk ever since the Tourney." Daenys said. As Rhaegar heard that, he began to open the window of the carriage and they saw a Gold Cloak on a horse. Rhaegar then opened the window of the carriage and said, "Can we go faster? My wife and kids are hungry." Rhaegar said to the gold cloak as the guy nodded.

The ride afterwards, then became faster as it was going to the port. After a few minutes, they reached the Red Keep, and began to walk with the gold cloaks to the dining hall within the Red Keep. As they walked, servants and lords alike began to look at the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess as they were surrounded by the gold cloaks, as if they were prisoners. Daenys began to think of ways to convince her father to allow her and her twins to go to Dragonstone while Rhaegar stayed. But as they continue to walk, the selfishness of such thoughts began to be realized within her. Despite these, part of her thinks this is Varys' fault since he said what he said.

"Ah, you almost miss breakfast, my children." Aerys said as he stand up and walk to the couple. He then looked at his grandchildren and saw Aemon still covered with the breadcrumbs from earlier. "It seems that your mother still have to teach you a lot about being a mother, Daenys. Myrielle, Cerenna take my grandchildren and feed them and clean them up." Myrielle and Cerenna then walk as Rhaegar and Daenys handed over the children to the handmaidens. "Come sit with us. After all you almost left without saying goodbye." Aerys said.

Seeing her father like this, seem to give the illusion that he is not the mad king that many wants to overthrow. As she and Rhaegar began to sit on the table with their mother and the rest of the siblings except Baelon and some lords, a meatball hit Rhaegar. "That's for you. Wanna be Kinslayer!" Jaehaerys said. "Jaehaerys. That's rude. Say sorry to your brother." Rhaella shouted. "No! I won't." Jaehaerys said as he stood up and began to leave and attempted to throw his fork before Rhaella caught his hand. "Say sorry, or you're grounded." "Fine then. Ground Me!" Jaehaerys shouted as he left. "I am so sorry for what Jaehaerys did, Rhaegar. Hope you forgive him." "It's okay mother. It's understandable."

After Rhaegar said that, Rhaella left and the newly arrived couple seated on the dining table. "Look what you did, your grace, telling him all those lies by Varys." Steffon said. "You told him, about that father?" Daenys asked. "Lies? I say those are the truth. Your grace." Varys then surprisingly appeared behind Daenys. "Varys, you surprised us. Come sit, the food is good." Aerys said as he is munching on a steak. "Father, forgive me for saying. But talking with food in your mouth is not exactly good etiquette." Visenya said. "Who told you to speak?" Aerys asked as he swallowed the steak.

After he said that, Visenya began to look down and were suddenly quiet. "Truth or not, saying something like that to a little child is not a good move father. Especially if that something is definitely a lie." Rhaegar said. The servants then came with dishes in which they served in front of the newly arrived. They began to eat the food in front of them, though the court can see that Rhaegar ate less than Daenys. "I'm full." Shaena said as she stood up and leave the dining hall to go to her daily lessons. Steffon, Lucerys, Qarlton and Jon followed suit as they finished their food a few minutes later.

Aegon, Naerys and Visenya stood up as they ate the last meatball in their plates and left for their lessons. On the other side of the table, it can be seen that Daeron is helping Larra ate her porridge. Daenys thought that the circumstance of Larra's illness was just a chance which helped Larra and Daeron to get closer. Though, the rest of the court viewed the illness as a sign of the curse of Harrenhal, as on the same day that she came to court, her uncle, Ser Oswell, died.

For Daenys, this so called curse, was so ridiculous, that everything can be attributed to it. But still, one can't help speculate about such a thing after looking at what happened to the houses that held Harrenhal. "Ah, you're finished. Come, the healers will see you now." Daeron said as he helped Larra stood up and they began to leave the dining hall. Rhaegar then finished his food followed by Aerys then Daenys finished hers a couple minutes later.

Aerys then stood up, and said, "Follow me to my desk." Afterwards he walks to the right. Daenys and Rhaegar followed and the gold cloaks followed suit. They followed the King, and after several minutes they reached the desk. On the desk, there were already piles of paper stacked and the hand of the king and the master of coin stood there. Aerys seats on the desk, the gold cloaks didn't enter the King's office and the couple seated as well.

"What is this father?" Daenys asked. "Daughter, these are the income reports by the lords of the Crownlands, here have a look at this." Aerys said as he hand Daenys a piece of those reports. The piece which Aerys handed to Daenys were those of Duskendale's. The piece reported that Duskendale earned 10000 gold dragons in total. The expenses were reported as those of 30000 gold dragons in total for the month of the Falcon. Although in the piece, daily expenses and revenue were detailed, it seems unbelievable that a settlement like Duskendale would perform this worse. Daenys viewed Baelon as an intelligent man, but ruling a prosperous city at a lost is so much unbelievable.

"Pass the piece to your brother Daenys, and here look at Duskendale's record for the last month." Aerys began to hand Daenys another piece of report. The report on the previous month look almost the same, but the values are roughly, 20% higher, yet she saw many ships going to Duskendale for trade, and the success of the Red Faith had attracted so many adherents among the smallfolk, which could boost the incomes of that city. "May I see that paper, your grace?" Qarlton said as he looked at that paper.

"Why do we have to see this, father?" Daenys asked. "Since your husband had been too eager to replace me as King, and the circumstance in which you violate my orders. I decided to have you assist me in performing my everyday duties as King, till I can believe that your husband is doing no such thing. Qarlton, read me the incomes and expenditures of each house." Qarlton then took some of the papers and began to speak the incomes and expenditures of all houses of the Crownlands one by one. As Qarlton finished. "Steffon, read the incomes and expenditures for the previous month." Steffon did that in the same manner as Qarlton.

Once Steffon finised, Daenys can see that Rhaegar's eye began to close. Aerys snapped his fingers and Rhaegar blinked. "I understand that you had not slept yesterday, since you are sad that your mentor died. Don't worry I send his body back to Harrenhal, after you left. You can go back to your chambers to sleep, provided that a gold cloak would watch you sleep." "No thanks, father. I am awake." "Good. Daenys, write this down." Daenys then took the quill and ink, and an empty paper. "Prince Baelon, You are hereby summoned to answer for the accusation of forfeiting the records of income and worshipping the false Lord of Light, Your Father, King Aerys the Second of His Name." Daenys wrote that down and show it to the King. "How's this father."

"Excellent. Have a gold cloak accompany you, and send it to the Maester. Make sure he ravens it to Duskendale. Guard, guide her to the throne room afterwards" Aerys said. "Understood, your grace." The goldcloak said. Daenys then left the room with the letter on her hand. Being used as a scribe by her father, felt different unlike the first time in the previous decade. But, the contents of the letter seems odd, since she does not know details of either of the accusations. It seems that the King knows something, that she doesn't, and even if Baelon allowed the Red faith to practice their faith in Duskendale, doesn't mean he abandoned the Seven, she thought.

As she and the gold cloak reached the ravenry, she encountered Grand Maester Pycelle. "Please send this letter to Duskendale." Daenys said. Pycelle then took the letter, wrapped it carefully, and placed it on the raven. Pycelle then instructed the raven to fly to Duskendale, which it did. "Thank you. Grand Maester." She curtsied and left the ravenry. "This way to the throne room your grace." The guard said, as they went to the throneroom.


	13. Elbert

Chapter 11: Elbert

Nineteenth Day of the Month of the Falcon, Maidenpool

The town of Maidenpool is a busy place, as the usual business of catching and selling every day fish goes by around Elbert Arryn and the party he's with. However, it is not fish they came here for, but to request Lord Mooton to provide a place for them to rest before heading out to find Lyanna Stark as suggested by Jeffory. Despite that, in Elbert's opinion, the fish that were caught here taste better than the ones in Gulltown.

As they rode within the town, Elbert sees men and women wearing red cloak, chanting in hymns and prayers that is unfamiliar to him. "Repent! For the night is dark and full of terrors!" A woman dressed in red cloak stated. As the red cloaked people preached their unknown religion, a significant crowd is forming around them and Elbert can't see what is currently ongoing.

Curious to the commotion of the crowd, Elbert began to leave and wander off to see why the crowd is flocking to the strange group. Since he know the directions to Lord William Mooton's keep, as he would call it, it makes sense to wonder off and allow Brandon and the others to be led by Jeffory to the said keep, he thought. As his horse reached the crowd, he began to dismount. Brandon approached him and said, "Stop! Elbert, we don't have time for this nonsense!" Brandon shouted, as he went back on track. Seeing that Brandon is right, Elbert began to shift his direction away from the crowd and onwards Lord Mooton's castle.

"Stop! We're here." Jeffory Mallister said after several minutes. Ever since he, Brandon, Jeffory, Kyle and Ethan left Harrenhal after gathering there to find Lyanna, Jeffory had been their guide since he is the only one from the Riverlands within the party. Elbert and the others dismount from their horses. "Ethan, stay here." Brandon said.

Brandon Stark was a large man with brown hair and grey eyes. Aside from that, he is proven to be quick to anger, which he was by the time they first met. "Who are you, and what's your business here?" The guard shouted. Once the shout was heard, Brandon was about to speak, but a man dressed in fine robes appeared and said to the guards, "Let them in, any friend of Lord Mallister, is a friend of mine." Lord Mooton states. The guards then opened the gates and let the five of them in. The seat of house mooton, was a little larger than a keep for a knightly house. This is despite the fact, that Maidenpool is located in an active area.

"Come, let us go to my study." Lord Mooton said. The servants and the men at arms are somehow puzzled that their Lord had welcomed strange men into his keep, as Elbert observed. But, for him the manner in which Lord Mooton welcomed them, suggests that he knows something they don't. It is very unusual to see Brandon, not being too angry about the abduction of his sister unlike yesterday at Harrenhal. It seems to Elbert that someone told Brandon that Lord Mooton might know where Lyanna is. Elbert entertained this thought for several minutes afterwards they reached the study.

"Wait outside, Ethan." Brandon said as the four of them entered after Lord Mooton. The study itself is smaller compared to the studies of most lords. The chairs itself is lacking in number, as it only have two chairs in front of the desk. "I am sorry that you have to stand there my lords, but you see my household is in bad shape because of the tax demanded by the Iron Throne in recent months…" "I don't give a damn about that, tell us! Do you know where Rhaegar is? Where Lyanna is?" Brandon shouted. "I-I don't know about that, my lord. But…" "But what! Spit it out!" Brandon shouts again. "Sshhh!" Elbert said as he looks at the terrified lord. "I am sorry for that Lord Mooton, but my friend, Brandon are quick to anger, and we are just tired. Why don't we talk about this later?" Jeffory said. "G-good Idea."

The four of them left the room and saw Ethan still waiting there. "Any information?" Ethan. "No. We got nothing." "What's wrong with you trying to scare a little man like that?" Elbert said. "What's wrong with me, what would you feel if a blonde headed shit stole your sister? Oh, that's right you don't have one!" Brandon mocked. "He is right, you know. After all, he lets us stay in his castle for the night." Jeffory said. "I don't care, Ethan, we are leaving." Brandon said as he leaves with Ethan.

"W-wait! Stop! Please, I have information about your s-sister!" Lord Mooton said as he came out of the room. Brandon turned back and went back to Lord Mooton. Elbert can see that the wild wolf towered over the frightened lord as he approach him. "Say it, then." As Brandon says that, Elbert can sense that the frightened lord is not prepared to answer and have the looks of a nervous man. Although, it is common belief in the North, that a frightened man tells no lies, what he had seen in his experience tells otherwise. He stepped up and said, "Brandon, step back. We would know much better if we ask him later or tomorrow." Elbert said. "What?! Are you fucking kidding me? Tomorrow, who knows what evil Rhaegar have done upon her by then?" Brandon shouted. "Evil? You surely must be mistaken my lord. I do know, that his grace can do no evil." A young man came out. "Who are you?" "H-he is my younger brother." Lord William Mooton said.

Upon saying that, it is finally clear who this young man who dared interrupt Brandon. If Elbert is not mistaken, that is Ser Myles Mooton, one of Rhaegar's former squires. The other one is Ser Richard Lonmouth, the Castellan of Dragonstone. "Ser Myles, its pleasure to meet you." Elbert said. "Pleasure? What the fuck are you talking about?" Brandon said. "Elbert is not mistaken, Brandon. Ser Myles here, was one of the former squires of Prince Rhaegar." Kyle said. Brandon then left lord Mooton and approach Ser Myles.

"Speak up, runt. What do you know?" Brandon asked Ser Myles. "I am sorry to interrupt, your confrontation, my lords, but the servants said the supper is prepared." Jeffory said after one of the maids left with Lord Mooton. "Too hell with dinner, I won't eat till I found my sister!" Brandon shouted as everyone heard his stomach growled. "You won't be able to face his grace with your stomach empty, my lord." Ser Myles said as he leave. "His right, you know. You didn't ate lunch." Kyle said as he left for the dining hall. Seeing that most of his companions have left for the dining hall, Elbert began to follow.

As Elbert began to walk towards that hall, he noticed that Brandon and Ethan followed. After Elbert and his companions passed through two rooms, they reached the dining hall. It is very surprising for him to see that the Seat of House Mooton so small, since they were one of the Noble families of the Riverlands. The dining hall itself was not as large as he was used to in the Eeyrie or at Gulltown in the seat of his cousins, the Arryns of Gulltown. But it still was able to accommodate he and his companions as well as the entirety of House Mooton which includes Lord Mooton, his brother and his wife.

Since Brandon, Ethan and Elbert arrived last, they seated last and received the final dishes in which the servants served for the evening. The dishes, as he noticed were all different sorts of dishes involving fishes, accompanied with bread and some vegetables. He began to take some of the fish and bread and ate it. As he took a bite, he noticed that the fish didn't taste as good as he expected. Maidenpool was known to be one of the places where good tasting fish can be caught. But it seems that wasn't the case.

Elbert began to eat the bread and minimized his consumption of the fish. "I thought you liked eating fish from this town Elbert, what changed?" Kyle asked. "Why not taste it yourself instead of busying yourself with the bread and vegetables?" Elbert said as he continue eating. "You know I won't do that. I don't eat meat!" Kyle Royce used to love eating meat, as Elbert recalled. But one day when they were younger, Kyle ate a dish which featured pork in it. After eating the dish, Kyle felt his stomach suddenly screams in pain and got a fever on that same day. Since then, Kyle swore to never ate meat again.

"Sorry, I forgot." Elbert said. After he said that, Brandon is munching aggressively on the dish, Kyle ate a significant part of the vegetables, and Jeffory ate more of the fish than him. The Mootons, on the other hand ate most of the fish. After several minutes they finished and William Mooton stood up and said, "Thank you, for accompanying us today, my lords. My servants have prepared your quarters so that you can rest. We hope you find your sister, Brandon." William said as he left with his wife.

"Wait! Do tell! Do you know where Lyanna is?!" Brandon shouted, as William and his wife didn't turn back as Brandon tried to chase them. The guards began to block Brandon and said, "Sorry, but Lord Mooton has had a tired day." Brandon then went back to his seat, and looked intensely at Ser Myles.

"You, do you know where your "precious prince" kept my sister?" Brandon asked harshly. Elbert can see that Myles began to finish his fish and drank the water provided. "If his grace, really took your sister away, why do you think should I know about it?" Ser Myles asked. "Because you were his squire!" Ethan said. "Squires don't always know what their master is thinking?" "What, that's ridiculous!" Ethan said. "How about this, why don't you tell us where Prince Rhaegar is so that we can be on our way tomorrow?" Elbert suggested.

"Why should I do that, if I know you would harm his grace, should you ever have a chance to meet him?" Ser Myles retorted. "So, this is what Rhaegar does huh? Hiding behind his squires back after abducting innocent girls." Brandon said. "Sshh! don't say that or else you'll be accused as a traitor." Jeffory warned. "Who cares? All I want is to see my sister safe and happy." "And in the arms of Ser Robert, who she don't like." Elbert said.

"How do you know that, Elbert?" Brandon asked. "It's really simple, Brandon, Ned told me." "Ned? I swear to the Old Gods, that if I found that you ate lying…." Brandon said as he grabbed Elbert's collar. "Why would he do that? Brandon, after all, if you forget, my uncle taught myself, Ned and Ser Robert not to lie." It is true that his uncle, Jon Arryn, raised him, Ned and Robert when they were young and taught them honor, and righteousness. But, it is not true that Ned ever told him that, what he know is that he heard whispers about Lyanna's discomfort when knowing that she would be betrothed to Robert whom Ned likened to Brandon.

Before Elbert met Brandon, Ned described him as very similar to Robert, so it is not farfetched to think, that Ned would describe Brandon as very similar to Robert, Elbert thought. Still, looking at Brandon now, it seems that his words have some effect on him as he let him go. "See, this is another reason why I would not even assist you in finding your sister. She might be better off running away from you?" Ser Myles said.

Upon hearing that, Brandon stood up and began to choke Myles with his hand. "You do not want to anger me, you little fish. Tell me, where Rhaegar is, or I'll smash your throat" Brandon said as he is choking Ser Myles. Elbert can see that the guards began to raise their weapons at Brandon. Elbert and his other companions then drew the weapons they brought and faced the guards. "Brandon, release him" "Release him? Are you crazy? As long as he won't tell me where Rhaegar is, I won't." "I-I can't breathe, release me, please, and I'll tell you….." Brandon then released Ser Myles as the guards began to back down a bit. "Now, tell me, where is Rhaegar?" "H-he is at D-dragonstone" "Are you telling the truth?" Brandon picked him up and the guards began to come closer armed around them. "Let him go, Brandon, we'll go to Dragonstone tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Jeffory said.


	14. Shaena 3

Chapter 12: Shaena 3

Twenty-first day of the Month of the Falcon, Kings Landing

Once she closed her eyes, all she can see is darkness and nothing but pure black. As she traverse through this unknown realm where she was taken after she closed her eyes, she can feel as if something is coming. She looks back, and on the sides, nothing have come onto her. She does not know, if this is a nightmare or not. But for sure, this night or morning, if the sun-dials can be believed, is very different to what she experienced every time she slept. Still, she looks down, and she can see eggs, a bunch of eggs.

She tried to traverse down to see the eggs much clearer, but apparently she can't move. Little dots of light appear near her, and she can see a bunch of shepherds coming towards the eggs. Each of the shepherds took an egg with them and left her sight. She tried to move down, and she basically never saw anything. Pitch blackness overcame her. After a few seconds, she can see again and basically was staring onto a fire. It is very strange on how the fire felt real despite being in a dream.

As she stares on the fire, she looked at her stomach, and saw that a bump was in its place. It is similar to the bump she saw when her sister Daenys, and her mother was pregnant. Does this mean, she were pregnant in this dream world? She thought. She felt something she did not before, and the shepherds beside her, began to flock her, as she screamed, as something is inevitably comes out of her womanhood. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After the shout, instead of an infant that she is used to, a little dragon emerges and it chokes fire. The fire then grew larger and larger as it consumed the dragon and herself. After a few moments, something strange happens, the dragon is now a little boy who looks very similar to her brother, Jaehaerys, and she can see a tail behind the dragon turned boy. The boy was taken away by one of the shepherds and she felt fires consuming her once again, and she no longer sees the tail. It is very unsettling to see that a dragon transform into a boy. Still, she is baffled by what she sees.

She tried to stand up, and as she stood up, a lady walks toward her, and said "Don't stand up, yet, my child. Here, drink this." She took the cup that the lady offered and drank. The drink in itself have a very different taste on her mouth than what she is used to. After she drank, she followed the little boy and tried to speak to him. The little boy then spoke in a language she didn't understand and had found herself responding in a language she didn't understand.

Despite the fact that she didn't understood the words coming out of her mouth and those of the little boy's, she recognized a few words, which could be high valyrian. The boy then dragged her to see a book which is located in the center of the tent. The book look eerily similar to the one in which Rhaegar wrote his dreams, and the boy just began writing something there. Feeling disinterested, she exits the tent, and found a young man staring at her. The young man looks similar to Baelon, but she felt that he have a desire to hurt her. The man is holding a sword and wearing blood red clothes.

Her feelings were correct, and the man suddenly attacks her. She decided to run away as fast as she can from the man. The man then pursued her. In her waking days, she was said to be a fast runner that servants couldn't keep up with her. Even Daeron, is said to struggle in catching up with her when they were playing tag. But, it seems that the man is about to catch up. She saw a dragon, and suddenly spoke in the mysterious language, and the dragon burst flames into her.

Surprisingly, the flames didn't hurt, but after the flames subsided, she found herself looking at a tail, and the village seems to get smaller. She looked at the man, and found him to be chasing after her. She began to feel herself moving upwards, and heard what seems to be wings. Thinking that she have to get away from him and wake up, she began to leave.

She then flew and began to look at herself. Instead seeing the unusual body she had been given in this dream. Shaena saw a body that is very similar to a dragon. Inwardly, Shaena began to freak out that she had been transformed into a dragon by that mysterious flame. But knowing, that it won't be a good idea to try and revert back into a human since she is flying over a land full of dangerous rocks. She flew fast and after a few minutes, she saw a red dragon behind her. She looked back and the red dragon burst a shot of flame towards her. She tried to duck and go closer to the pointy rocks, hoping to lure the red dragon.

But as she went down a foot away from those rocks, the red dragon then used its claws to push her towards those rocks. As it can be imagined, the rocks hurt so much. Since it pierced her multiple times. The pain is torture enough for her, that it can be said that she knows how the victims of her father feel, when he gave harsh punishment to people. The Red Dragon then flew over her and burst another shot of flame which reverts her back to the form of a woman. The dragon then left to chase a stone flying in the skies, and after a few moments she saw darkness.

She began to be felt a slap. She began to open her eyes and saw her mother standing there with some of the ladies in waiting and some of the servants. "Wake up! You missed breakfast, Shaena." Rhaella said. "I don't really feel like eating breakfast mother." Shaena replied. "Trust me, you need to eat after suffering the dream you just had." "How do you know that, mother?" "Your elder brothers and your father suffered those kind of dreams you just experienced. You really need to learn how to handle them well." "Do you ever have those dreams, mother?" "I did once, it gave me a vision of receiving eleven eggs on the night I slept after giving birth to Rhaegar." The tragedy was a story told to her and her siblings during her younger years. When Maester Pycelle told them about it, he only mentioned who was there, who died, who survived and what happened afterwards. It is very interesting to her what are they doing in Summerhall.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps they were trying to turn into dragons like what happened in her dreams. As far as she can tell, being an actual dragon is not a good experience to have especially since she remembered the pain that she received from those rocks. Still, as she continues to stare at her mother, Rhaella began to get out of bed, and said "Prepare new clothes for her, something that befits a Princess." "Yes your grace." Two of the handmaidens said as they left. "Mother is someone important coming?" Shaena asked. "Yes my child. Your brother Baelon is coming with his family and the so called high priestess to answer to some accusation your father said someone accused him off." Shaena heard from hearsay that a strange cult have arrived in Duskendale and Baelon allowed them to practice their faith in Duskendale and rumors suggests that he abandoned the faith to join them. As far as Shaena knew, her family wasn't that religious at all, and didn't pray that much often. Still, it was silly to think that Baelon would be somehow convinced to join this Red cult.

Shaena then began to stand up from the bed, and alas the two handmaidens came with a black dress with a mix of purple in it. "Ashara, Jeyne, please make sure my daughter is ready for Baelon's arrival." "Yes your grace." The handmaidens said as Rhaella is about to leave. "Mother, wait! Where are you going?" "I also have to prepare for your brother's arrival. Your father demanded that we should present ourselves to the throne room the moment your brother arrives in the Red Keep." The Queen said as she left.

Once the Queen left, the other servants besides the handmaidens began to leave alongside her. Shaena know that as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, her mother have important things to do, and being the mother of ten children is pretty tough. Despite these, Shaena knows that her mother tries her best in being a mother to all ten of them unlike their father who focus so much on ruling the realm. "Will you please take of your night gown your grace, so that we can placed this small clothes on you." Jeyne said.

Jeyne Swann is a member of House Swann and was recently chosen to be her handmaiden. Although, she is older than Daenys, she still felt like a friend to her. She then began to do what Jeyne had asked and Ashara tried to help her. Ashara Dayne was a beautiful woman with ebony hair, and is desired by many men. She became a royal handmaiden after Princess Nymeria suggested to the Queen that she to be the handmaiden instead of her daughter Elia. The Queen agreed to her friend's request, despite wanting Elia to served her daughters like her friend served her. Ashara was a friendly woman, although she can get along with everyone, Shaena is not as close to her as she does with Jeyne.

Ashara and Shaena then began to untie the ties behind Shaena's night gown. The night gown then was removed, and Jeyne prepared the small clothes. "I must say your grace, your bosom have been blossoming these past few months." Ashara said as she prepared one of the small clothing. Shaena was flustered then look down to see her bosoms. She noticed that Ashara was right and it was growing at an alarming rate. She didn't want to be like Daenys with her large bosoms that men starts to stare at her like stray dogs. "Come on Ashara, look what you did!" Jeyne said. "Oops! Sorry for that, Your grace." Ashara said. "No need to worry, Ashara." Shaena said, as she slid her legs down one of the small clothes.

The ladies-in-waiting assisted Shaena in wearing the small clothes, and once they are finally finished with the small clothes, Ashara began to prepare the dress. The dress itself have a large opening in the back which most dresses in the Red Keep have. The opening is where the lady slips in her arms first and then her legs into the tube and afterwards the opening was closed. She did that, and the dress fits her despite its imposing appearance in the time she first saw it. Shaena then walked towards the mirror adjacent to her bed, and saw herself. The woman Shaena saw in the mirror looks like a younger version of Daenys with a resting face. "Are we done?" "No, your grace. We have to prepare your hair." Jeyne said.

"There's no need! My hair is fine!" Shaena said. "No its not, your grace. Your mother told us, that we also have to prepare you hair." Ashara said, as she is holding a comb in her hand. "Alright fine." Shaena said as she looked at the mirror once again. Usually, Shaena doesn't give a damn about her appearance, unlike her sisters. But, once Baelon married Cersei, most ladies in court have been questioning her beauty, thinking that she is not good enough for Baelon. Although she have a desire to prove them wrong, she doesn't want to end up like Visenya who had been too girly. Ashara began combing Shaena's hair, and after several long minutes, she is finished. Jeyne then arranged it in the way, most princess in the traditional sense. After another several finished Jeyne, finished. "We are done now, your grace." Jeyne said.

Once Jeyne said that, Shaena then looked at the mirror, and saw a beautiful princess, like those she heard at the songs.


	15. Baelon 4

Chapter 13: Baelon 4

Twenty-First Day of the Month of the Falcon, Kings Landing

The crowd which gathered along the main street was a little bit smaller than most crowds that Baelon had ever seen. This could be attributed to that the Black Crow and the Kingswood Brotherhood that he lead. The death of Ser Oswell Whent definitely struck a terror on the capital, but it also provided an opportunity for many houses to bring forth one of their own as Ser Oswell's replacement. Baelon remembered receiving a letter before he traveled to Kings Landing from his good father asking him to suggest to his father that Ser Gregor Clegane be considered for the Kingsguard. He met Ser Gregor during his wedding. He found him to be as quiet as Stannis when he first met him. Though, as he later learned of Ser Gregor's exploits, he thinks that he is not fit for the Kingsguard. Regardless, he will try to convince his father.

Though, unlike the aftermath of the Defiance of Duskendale, the crowd is definitely not cheering. Some had expressed their disgust and a cheer of boos have been heard by him, his family and his retinue that surrounds him now. Baelon saw that among the crowd were septons and septas preaching that he was the agent of the Stranger. Despite the seeming hatred that the crowd felt towards him, no one among them, ever tried to harass him or his retinue.

His retinue of 100 men were surrounded by the City Watch. At first, the city watch would not permit the retinue to come with him. Once the lord commander of the city watch, saw the retinue, he pleaded to Baelon, that he and his family came alone, whilst the retinue, would remain outside the city. Baelon, didn't agree to what the Lord Commander wanted and threatened to fight the city watch should his retinue were not allowed. The Lord Commander backed down, and ordered his men to surround the retinue as they were riding to the Red Keep.

"Baelon, I am hungry. I want something to eat!" Cersei shouts as she opened the window of her carriage. "Look, Cersei. We can't stop now. These people are angry at us." "Us? Don't you mean he is angry with you? I and Joffrey are hungry!" Before they left Duskendale, the servants in the Scarlet Keep and the Merchant house have prepared enough food they would consume for the travel. Though, it is very evident that the food is not enough.

Baelon shouted, "Halt!" "We can't stop now, your grace. Your father, is waiting for us!" Ser Renfred said. "I know. My wife and child are hungry. I know an establishment that can feed us." Baelon said as he rode towards the Lord Commander. The Lord Commander of the City Watch was a knight with blond hair and green eyes. "Lord Commander, stop!" The Lord Commander raised his hand, and the city watch stopped.

"Lord Commander. We must change routes." "Why is that your grace? The King commands us to bring you to the Red Keep as soon as possible for your trial." "I know what my father commanded. My wife and my son, are hungry. Surely, we must stop for a while to let them eat." The lord commander then looked at the carriage which Cersei and Joffrey were, and then said, "Fine! Lead the way, your grace." The Lord Commander said.

The retinue and the city watch are currently surrounded by a crowd brought by the septons to show their hatred to the so called Heretic prince. Baelon, then rode his horse towards the street on the left, and the retinue, the carriage, and the city watch followed suit. "Damn you to the Seven Hells, Traitor Prince!" "Go worship your red Rahloo, Azor Ahoy" "Screw you and your red Priestess" The crowd chanted as directed by the septons and the septas.

Melisandre, who he brought along with him, began to open the window on her carriage and heard these remarks. "See what you caused, my lady." Baelon said as the retinue and the city watch began to clear the crowd to make way for the Prince. "I see your grace. I see poor souls who need salvation from the demons they falsely worship. Their seven gods won't save them from what is about to come. Your grace." Melisandre said as she closed her window.

The remarked by Melisandre is another indication that she had been sending missionaries to spread the Red Faith, he allowed in Duskendale. Although he didn't believe in the nonsense that he would be this Azor Ahai who was born in salt and smoke and would save the realm against the so called Great Other, he knew that spreading such would cause trouble, like they have now.

The crowd resisted the attempts of the city watch and it seems that the septons and the septas are encouraging their behavior. Still, as the crowd grew violent, the city watch and the retinue continue their attempts to push back the crowd. The carriages that Baelon brought with him stopped their movements, as the crowd's violence began to rise. After a few moments, one man on the crowd drew his sword, and killed one of the city watch. The city watch on instinct, began to drew their swords and killed anyone of the crowd who dares to come near. The bloodshed continues as the city watch and the retinues kill their way through the violent crowd.

Upon seeing the bloodshed that's going through, Baelon began to dismount and drew his sword as well. He walked forward to the front and shouted "If you are angry at me, go ahead, fight me!" Once the septons and the septas heard that, they immediately began to order the crowd they assembled to retreat as they smelled fear. Although there are some within the crowd who wanted to fight, they were dragged along by the rest of the crowd as some of them are killed by both the city watch and the retinue. Still, it is astonishing to see a brave and religious crowd backed down and flee, once he made that threat.

As the crowd fled and the septons and septas ran away, Baelon got rid of the horse, and the carriages, the retinue and the city watch have continued their move towards the place, where Baelon wants to eat. Baelon walked towards that place, and alas they reach it after several hours. The place itself was an inn that provide living quarters to those that can pay, and a pub where both smallfolk and highborn alike can eat. During the time he was a squire, he ate at this place and found their food to be excellent.

Baelon then went inside and saw everyone looking at him. He walk towards the counter and he heard the door open and saw his wife and son accompanied by some of the retinue. Baelon thinks that they stare because they haven't seen a member of the royal family this close at their life. But, there are stares that suggests hatred and anger, this could be driven by the preaching of those same septons and septas earlier. Still, it couldn't be helped that. As he reached the counter, a wench that looked like Cersei came to him, and said "Is there anything you want, your grace?" "Yes, prepare a meal for my wife and son. I would suggest you prepare your finest. Here, take this." Baelon said, as he handed a pouch full of gold dragons.

The wench then opened the pouch and saw the gold dragons. "Understood, your grace." The wench smiled and left to the kitchen. Baelon then turned back and saw his wife and son seated at a fine table. Baelon then walked towards them and sat as well. "I don't like the way you looked at that woman." Cersei said. "jealous?" "No, I am not!" "good." Joffrey then opened his eyes, and said "Papa!" "Hi, Joff." "May I hold him, for a while." Baelon said, as he move near Cersei. "Here." Cersei handed over Joffrey. Once Baelon carried Joffrey, he noticed that Joffrey got heavier from the last time, he carried him. Baelon, thinks this is because of the clothing Joffrey wore.

Baelon then sat and Joffrey had been touching, Baelon's suit, and began to playfully rub his hand on it. The suit was made on the smoothest and finest fabric sold on Duskendale. It was undeniably soft, that it reminds him of a woman's skin. After several minutes, the wench came back, and the food came. The wench placed three plates on the table. On one plate was a red lobster filled with dressings and sauce. On the other plate was full of vegetables with cuts of white meat and chicken on it. On the last plate was a viscous liquid with some slices of meat and vegetables in it. The three of them ate for several minutes, as the wench and her assistant placed a pitcher and glasses of water besides the three. Once they finished, Baelon noticed that Joffrey was falling asleep.

"Hold, him." Baelon said as he passed Joffrey to Cersei. After a few minutes, they left the establishment and rode on the carriage in which Cersei and Joffrey were riding a while ago. "Why are you sitting here instead of riding in your horse?" Cersei asked. "Am I not allowed to sit with my wife?" Baelon replied as Cersei suddenly closed her mouth and began to look at Joffrey. The carriage began to move and Baelon felt his eyes slowly closing. When Baelon was a child, he always fell asleep whenever he finishes eating. He learned and practiced how to stop that habit out of necessity as he grew older, since most of his lessons begin after eating. Within the recent days, he he found himself regressing to that same habit.

After a quick nap of several minutes, he heard a knock from what appears to be one of the retinue. "Your grace! Please wake up! Your father is waiting!" the man said. "I am awake." Baelon said as he opened and rubbed his eyes. He stepped outside and found Melisandre waiting for him. "Your grace. Please take this, it will help you stay awake for your trial." Melisandre said as she hands out a bottle. Baelon know the contents of the letter imply such a thing, but he never expected to be interpreted it that way. As far as he knows, he never violated the King's laws. Still, it would be wise to take the bottle in which Melisandre is offering just in case of emergency. Baelon then took the bottle and opened its contents.

The bottle contains a liquid known as the Sun Tea. The Sun Tea is an imported product from YiTi. It is one of the most expensive drinks sold in the Free Cities, and only a few noblemen and a handful of Sealords have ever tasted it. Baelon heard of these from various merchants in Duskendale and Kings Landing, and bought a pack of its leaves using more than a quarter of Duskendale's treasury. When he tasted it, he felt as if he was energized and rejuvenated despite its unpleasant taste.

He walked from the carriage onwards the throne room. As he walked, he felt his full alertness not fully coming back and he is tempted to drink the concoction. But he refuses not to since he think he can stay fully alert on his own. As he reached the door, he felt as if he is losing his battle against sleepiness. "His Grace, Prince Baelon of House Targaryen. Prince of Duskendale!" the guard said as the gates are opened. As the gates opened he drank the Sun Tea.

After a few seconds, he walked towards the center of the throneroom. The throne room which held the Iron Throne was a magnificent and terrifying room with skulls of dragons placed on the sides. Various lords and ladies from the Crownlands, members of the small council, and his father, mother and siblings are there. Upon looking at his siblings, he noticed that Daeron and Rhaegar are missing, as well as two of the Kingsguard. He reached the center, and knelled. "Father, I came as you summoned me." Baelon said.

"Yes, you did. But you are late! What's your excuse?!" Aerys asked. "I have no excuse father. But hear me out for telling the truth. My wife and son are hungry by the time we came here in Kings Landing and we ran out of food for the travel from Duskendale. We went to a local diner to eat. On the way there, we were attacked by angry crowds at the order of various septons and septas. Luckily we survived the attack and ate there and arrived here." "So, you are blaming your wife and these so called various septons and septas for attacking you?" "No, your grace. I am telling the truth." "That is a lie! I order no such attacks on his grace's person." The high septon shouted nervously. "Did I tell you to speak?" Aerys asked the High Septon. "No, your grace." "How dare you interrupt me!" "Have mercy your grace! Please!" The High Septon pleaded.

"Guards! Take the high septon off my sight." The guards complied and the high septon was forcefully removed from the throne room. "Reports from Ser Artys, have confirmed what his grace told you, your grace." Steffon said. "Father. If I may ask." "Go on. Speak." "Who is this Ser Artys that Lord Baratheon spoke about." "It seems that staying too long in Duskendale had made you unaware of the events here in Kings Landing. Ser Artys is an Arryn of Gulltown. He's the Lord Commander of the City Watch." "I believe you have met him. " Steffon said. His father was only half right when he said that. But this is the first time, that Baelon forgot to ask someone his name. "Enough about that. Prince Baelon Targaryen, you are accused of worshiping the Lord of Light. Is the accusation true?" "No my lord. What I did is to allow the worshipers of the lord of light to freely practice their religion in m... the City of Duskendale." Baelon said. "Did you also allow for this melisandre to proclaim to people that you are azor ahai, born of salt and smoke and people must worship you?" Aerys said. "I-i don't know... t-that s-s-she told her adherents that."

"You are nervous aren't you? We will ask you again about that later. Just remember this, when you were born, there is no salt and smoke! Am I right sister?" "Forgive me to say this, brother. But there are a pinch of salt from the drink provided for me by the hand maidens and since Baelon is born at night, there is smoke coming from the candles." Rhaella replied. "I am amazed you remember that clearly. Tell me. Is salt and smoke the secret to successfully giving birth to ten children. Since I can't remember." "I won't answer that, brother. Perhaps you should focus at the trial of our son."

"No. I am distracted and pissed off." "How about this, father? I brought with me a hundred sacks of gold dragons and Lady Melisandre herself. I would gave them to you as repayment for the taxes I did not pay as well as for further interrogation about this so called lord of light." Baelon suggested, thinking that this offer would end this trial. "Your grace. It is not wise to agree to your son's proposal. After all, he is just bribing you so that he can get away." Ser Gerold said. "Alright, my son. I would gladly accept your offer. However, the accusation still stands till I say so. For the mean time, you will stay here." Aerys said.


	16. Daeron 3

Chapter 14: Daeron 3

Twenty First Day of the Month of the Falcon, Kingswood 281 AC

It is very surprising for many within the court that Daeron is allowed to join the force that would eventually eliminate the Kingswood Brotherhood. Before the first expedition to fight the brotherhood, Daeron requested and pleaded to Ser Jonothor, his mentor and his parents to allow him to join the fight against the Kingswood Brotherhood. They did not allow the request despite the fact that he pointed out that his elder brother Baelon fought against the Darklyns when he was near his age. When Ser Oswell Whent died under the hands of the black crow, Daeron began to plead once again to his parents as well as his elders. Like before, they won't grant his request pointing out that he is a squire and the knight he squired for is badly injured.

Surprisingly, Rhaegar pleaded using the softest of words to allow him to join the force in which he proposed to lead against the Black Crow. Their father, the King at first didn't agreed to what Rhaegar proposed. Still Rhaegar insisted and gave a long detailed and colorful explanation that at the same time confused and relaxed Daeron to this day. After hearing the explanation, the King agreed on the condition the Kingsguard namely Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Jaime Lannister and a select few of the retinue would be watching his every move and would arrest him on sight should they think he plans to rebel, they will immediately arrest him.

Despite the constraint placed upon his brother, it is an honor that his father allowed him to join the force to prove himself like Baelon did during the defiance. Since he was a squire to Ser Jonothor Darry, who is still mending his wounds in Kings Landing, he was assigned to be the squire to Rhaegar as their father demanded. Despite that, the task Rhaegar gave him was lighter compared to the task that was given to him by Ser Jonothor.

"Be careful with those weapons brother." Rhaegar said as Daeron carried a sack with two swords and shields on it. The sack itself was lighter than the ones Daeron used to carry around for practice at the Red Keep. It is very strange why Rhaegar would bring to swords of lesser weight to fight against the man who killed a member of the Kingsguard.

Daeron walked towards the front towards the location of the retinue. On sight, a seemingly peaceful settlement is at the front. The goal of their mission was to eliminate the Kingswood Brotherhood and kill the Black Crow. Although that much is clear, Rhaegar's methods on how to exactly achieve that is somewhat unclear to him since Rhaegar had them marched in circles trying to find the elusive Black Crow.

"I suggest we stop and set up camp your grace." Ser Jaime said. "The men are already tired marching in circles." "No, we don't stop now! We must continue marching forward! If we stop, the Black Crow would surely gain the upper hand and have us all killed like Ser Oswell." Rhaegar replied. "Listen to Ser Jaime, Rhaegar, I know you are sad about Ser Oswell's death, but its best if we make up camp and recoup our strengths." Ser Barristan said. "Very well. Men, halt! We set up camp." Rhaegar shouted.

As Daeron heard that, he began to move towards the horse where there supplies were placed. He placed the sack on the horse and lead it to the northernmost part of the site where they will camp. As Daeron was to do that, Rhaegar then approached him and said "What are you doing?! The tent are not supposed to be set up there!" "B-but S-ser Jonothor s-said t-that the tent s-should a-always be set up in the northern part." Daeron replied as he continued to do that. Rhaegar then grabbed his arm and said. "No! You set up my camp on the Western side of this site." Daeron not wanting to argue at all, oblige and did what his brother wanted. The Kingswood is the only forest that Daeron is familiar with since this is where he trained with his siblings and some of the knights and squires. The forest is full of wildlife and is abundant with game that is edible.

Despite that, it is clearly instructed by his brother and two of the Kingsguard not to waste any efforts to hunt game. It is understandable why those three would instruct the men since they too seem fear the brilliance and strength of the Black Crow. As Daeron had finished setting up the tent and placing the supplies including the sack inside the tent, Daeron then looked at the settlement in sight.

The settlement consists of a dozen wooden houses and some men and women living their lives. It is true that they can see the settlement and the people living in them, but for Daeron, it is a wonder whether the reverse is true. "Brother why do we have to camp here, instead of asking those villagers for food and shelter to help us fight against the Kingswood Brotherhood?" Daeron asked. Rhaegar then approached him and said "someone told me that those villagers are allies with the Kingswood Brotherhood."

"Someone? Where do you get this intelligence from your grace?" Ser Barristan asked as he looked to be puzzled by what Rhaegar had said. "U-uhmmm…" *whoooosshhhhhhhhhhhhh* An arrow shot a soldier's neck. "We are under attack!" the soldier shouts.

Daeron then rushed to the tent and grab his sword and shield and placed himself in the defensive. A few more arrows came and killed a few soldiers. "Whoever there archers are, it appears they are quite skilled." One of the soldiers said as he raised his shield.

"For the Black Crow!" A group of armed men shouted and they charged on the left. Daeron then rushed to fight the armed men. The armed men and the soldiers began to swing their swords and spears at each other. As Daeron charged to fight, he felt an arm grabbed him and pulled him back. "What are you doing? Don't rush to your death!" Rhaegar said as he made a signal to the soldiers in the center to fire their crossbows. The crossbows fired and the armed men retreated.

"Stop! Don't chase them!" Rhaegar said as he drew his sword. Rhaegar's sword was different from the ones Daeron see him use. The sword's blade is grayish black and the handle is decorated with dragons with rubies for its eyes. "Is t-that B-blackfyre?" Daeron asked. "No. I'll clarify later after the enemy is finished attacking."

"What do you mean after the enemy is finished?" Daeron asked. "Die you inbred scum!" An armed men said as another band of armed men attacked from the back. The soldiers then rushed to the back, but one of the armed men is masked and made his way to the center. Since the retinue is distraught, three more bands attacked from different sides and the fighting goes on.

Daeron then slashed, stabbed and blocked his opponents like Ser Jonothor and Ser Jaime taught him to. Despite his small stature, Daeron was doing fine in battling his opponents. As he plunged his sword against one of the armed men, he was distraught as blood from the armed man splashed through him. It is the first time that he had killed a man, and it wasn't as pleasant as he heard in the stories. Because he was distraught, one of the armed men began to charge at him.

Thudd! He saw the armed men fall down as Rhaegar pushed the armed man and slit his throat with his dagger. "What's wrong with you? Had they not taught you not to lose your focus in battle?" Rhaegar shouted as he rushed through the remaining armed men and started fighting them. Hearing that from his brother, had made his blood boil and wanted to prove him wrong.

He stood up and went to the left where he can see the masked man. The masked man is wearing a leather armor and is wielding a longsword. Knowing that his sword is inadequate, Daeron picked up one of the spears that the armed men used and rushed through the masked man. He began to thrust the spear towards the masked man who was busy fighting three of the soldiers. The masked man then used his sword to deflect the spear and and stab one of the soldiers.

"For a youngling, you are a talented one. Your grace." The masked man said as he faced Daeron. "W-who are y-you?" "I am the Black Crow!" the Black crow began to rushed towards Daeron but Daeron began to use his shield to block the Black Crow's advance. The Black Crow then jumped back and said, "it would do you no good to hide behind that shield.". After he said that the Black Crow then left and continued fighting the two men.

Knowing that he can avenge Ser Oswell right there and there, Daeron threw the spear intending to hit the Black Crow's throat. Since he was not a good thrower, the spear only pierced through the Black Crow's arm. "Arrghhhhh! You'll pay for that. You little Brat!" the Black Crow shouted as he began to lose his advantage against the soldiers he is fighting.

"Fall back. Back to the village!" the Black Crow shouted. As the Black Crow was heard the armed men fall back and some of them were killed by the soldiers. A few minutes later the Kingswood Brotherhood was gone. Daeron picked up one of the swords lying on the ground and said, "Come, let's chase them!" "Stay where you are your grace! Look around, the retinue can't go on for another attack. Let's rests." Ser Jaime said as he is tending to his own wounds.

The ambush by the Kingswood brotherhood had reduced the retinue's numbers by a near quarter and left all of the retinue wounded. Daeron himself had a wound on his arms, but it was lighter compared to the ones received by the soldiers. It was depressing to see that his throw of the spear did not end the Black Crow's life. It made him look foolish as he was then mocking Aegon for being weak with a sword, since his mentor, Prince Lewyn, only trained him on the ways of the spear.

Realizing that, Daeron think it's a good idea to learn how to use other weapons besides the sword since it made him useless in wielding them. Upon looking at the soldiers, he realized that Ser Jaime is right in saying that it would be better to rest and recoup their strengths. He walked and gazed upon the village to see the sun began to come down. The circular march in the forest and the ambush by the brotherhood had made his feet tired and he fell on his but. As he is sitting on the ground, he saw a lady with brown hair and grey eyes.

The lady is wearing what appears to be trousers and a shirt similar to what squires wear. This was the first time Daeron saw a woman wear trousers since most women in the court nor in the crowds of Kings Landing, did they wear dresses. Unlike the other women he saw earlier, this lady was attractive enough that one might think this lady was highborn. Daeron blinked and afterwards he saw that this lady was gone.

Daeron began to lie down on the ground and felt that his eyes are closing. After several minutes he opened his eyes and saw that he is inside some tent. "You did well today, your grace. I do suggests you better be careful the next time." The healer said. "How is he?" Rhaegar asked the healer. "He will be back at his full strength within an hour. Is there anything you need, your grace?" "Thank you. Would you allow us to speak privately? " "Of course." The healer then left.

Rhaegar was carrying the same sack Daeron carried earlier, but this time it is noticeable that it only have one sword. "You did well brother. Because of that, take this, its yours now." Rhaegar then opened the sack and it revealed a thin Valyrian steel sword. The sword itself have a dark blade and its handle's design was a naked woman with her arms wide. The naked woman is similar to the sketches of the weeping lady of Lys. "That sword is called truth, wielded by the Rogares who rebelled against Lys. I purchase that from their descendants." Rhaegar explained. "Why are you giving me this, this sword would suit Baelon rather than myself." Daeron said. "Baelon is unworthy of a sword such as this. I'll see you at my tent later."

After several minutes later, Daeron walked out of the tent and went to Rhaegar's tent. As he was walking it can be noticed that the men are celebrating, though none of them are drunk since Rhaegar forbade any of the retinue to bring any wine. Although there were protest at first, the rule was essentially followed and enforced later on. Despite that singing and laughing and joking can be seen and heard. Daeron reached the tent and saw Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime and Rhaegar sited at the table looking on a map. "Evening, your grace. I suppose you enjoyed your first battle." Ser Jaime said. "Enjoyed it I did, ser." "Sit down." Rhaegar said as all four of them sat down on the chairs. "The Kingswood Brotherhood had left the villagers alone, but there are some reports they took a woman who looks like Lyanna Stark with them." Ser Barristan said. "I see. Do you have something to say, Ser Jaime?" "Although we have defeated the enemy, your grace. We have fewer men than the enemy have. The villagers informed me that the Kingswood Brotherhood increased their size tenfold since Ser Oswell was killed." Ser Jaime said. "I see. Here is what were going to do. I and Ser Jaime will continue to chase the Brotherhood, and Daeron and Ser Barristan will gather at least ten men to go to Storm's End to ask for assistance."


	17. Author's Note 3

Author's Note 3

One of my main problems with writing this story is the decision on how long a chapter should be. It is noticeable, that the earlier chapters averaged about a thousand words. I linearly added words to reach an average of two thousand three hundred words which can be noticed at the later chapters. I just can't decide on how many things should I describe and how many things should happen per chapter. I am still thinking whether to continue this linear tactic or plateau at either two thousand five hundred or three thousand. I started at a thousand word per chapter average since I think that it is the average in which most fanfics in this website wrote.

The other problem if you have noticed already is I fucked up in the timeline. On the canon, there is a one year gap between the tourney of Harrenhal and the abduction of Lyanna. Brandon Stark died in 282. In this fanfic, it seems likely that he will die a year earlier. I can't just delete this fanfic and rewrote it, since there's so many chapters already. The only solution I can see to it, is the emergence of a bloodier and longer Robert's rebellion, so that this story could end at 284 as I originally intended.

Expect to see a two or three month timeskip in the later chapters.


	18. Brandon

Chapter 15: Brandon

Twenty First Day of the Month of the Falcon, The Narrow Sea, 281 AC

The waves is something that most northmen are not used to. The continuous change of the rising and falling of where he stand is something that Brandon is trying to get used to, in order for him to see his sister. But as the ship and his companions departed further from land and the days passed by, the feeling of uneasiness is countered by his inexperience with the sea. Ever since he was born, the Starks always travel by land never trusting the sea, his father told him. Though, he figured out that his grandfather Edwyle died of Sea Sickness on White Harbor after his journey to Braavos in which he settled a few trade agreements.

He got up from the bed and went towards the deck. The sea is quiet, without any sign of any other ship nor any creature incoming. The quietness seems to quicken the anger growing inside him as he still wants to fight Rhaegar and take his sister home. As he looked at the crew, he see Elbert and Jeffory putting down the sails as the rest of the crew began to grab their sails.

The ship they were in were provided by the Mootons in order to assist them in their trip to Dragonstone, where Ser Myles said where Rhaegar is. They also provided a crew of eight men to assist them in their journey. Unfortunately, three of the eight men died of sickness and hunger as the food provided by the Mootons were quickly depleted and there is only a few fish that were caught. Despite this set back, the remaining five men prove themselves to be useful as they went under the ship towards the sails and began to row along with Jeffory, Ethan and Elbert.

It is noticeable that Kyle is not helping to row the ship as he was too sick in part due to his refusal to eat fish. To him, the idea of going full vegetarian is absurd and a luxury only southeners can afford to do. We should have thrown him out, he thought as he went and helped his friends row the ship towards the direction of Dragonstone.

Brandon and his friends and rest of the crew rowed the ship for at least two hours, and were forced to stop since most of them were too tired to row. "Come on! Row you bastards, every time we waste here on the sea, is more time for Rhaegar to rape my sister. Row!" Brandon shouts as he rowed continuously while some of the men stand and began to go up. "Where are you going, haven't you heard what I said?!" Brandon shouts.

"Perhaps you should come up from there and rest for a while like one of the men. It wouldn't be wise to come up to Dragonstone tired and weak." Jeffory said as he walked towards Brandon. Brandon continued to row and disregarded Jeffory as he pleads more and more for him to stop. He didn't stop rowing since he felt in his gut that they are very close to his goal. He rowed and rowed more ferociously till he realized that the only thing he is doing is turning the ship to the left and in circles.

He stopped and looked at Jeffory in the eye, and said, "Fine! I'll stop." "Your grace, help! Ormund was thrown off the ship!" one of the men said. Brandon stood up and they went up towards the deck and saw Ormund who was one of the men, desperately trying to swim back towards the ship, but the waves and the sudden winds prevents him from doing so. The other man began to grab a rope and threw it at the direction where Ormund is, Ormund seeing the rope grabbed it and the other man began to pull back towards the ship. Brandon realizing that it is his mistake that cause Ormund to be thrown off, assisted the other man, Jeffory followed suit and they pulled Ormund back hard.

Once Ormund is on deck, Brandon rushed towards him, and found Ormund to be slowly breathing and grasping for air. "Sorry for that Ormund." Ormund replied "T-thanks m-my lord". "Jeffory, the wind is back, raise the sails. Where on Seven Hells is Elbert?" Brandon asks. "Elbert is on Kyle's room checking Kyle's condition." "Good. " Brandon said as he left Ormund on the care of his companion. Brandon began to go towards Kyle's room to check on whether or not Kyle is fine. As he walked, he noticed that the wind is moving faster in comparison to the boring stand still they felt earlier. After a few seconds he reached Kyle's room and opened the door.

On the room he saw Kyle vomiting on a bowl which Elbert holds. The room itself was small and was reserved for one of the crewmen not a highborn. Brandon entered the room and found the door to be too small for him and his head crashed. "Be careful." Elbert said. "What happened to him?" Brandon asked as he sat down on the floor within the room.

"T-there i-is n-nothing y-you can worry a-about Brandon, I-I am f-fine." Kyle said nervously. During the time they were younger, lying is something that Brandon and his friends are good at detecting at. Though he can't believe that Kyle would devise such an obvious lie. Still, Brandon decides to play along.

"If that's true Kyle, why are you vomiting on that bowl?" Brandon asked. "F-fine y-you g-got me. Elbert says I had sea sickness." "Is that true Elbert?" "I am no expert, I just assumed it based on what I saw." Elbert replied as he went outside to throw the vomit off the ship. Learning that Kyle had sea sickness made Brandon fear for Kyle's life, whether or not they can make it to Dragonstone without Kyle dying like his grandfather did. Still, despite the fact that he knew his grandfather died of sea sickness as his father explained to him, he didn't know or remember what Maester Luwin taught him about it.

"A-are w-we g-going to still go to Dragonstone?" Kyle asked. The question posed by Kyle is hard to answer since it would either mean sacrificing Kyle just to have his sister back or having Kyle live and not having his sister back. The decision was hard to make for Brandon, and decided to abruptly leave the room. As he left the room he saw Elbert carrying the newly emptied bowl with him. Thinking that Elbert might give him more information about Kyle's sickness, he decided to ask Elbert.

"May I have a word?"

"It is about Kyle's sickness isn't it?" Elbert replied as he stopped from walking. "How do you know that Kyle got sea sickness?" Brandon asked. It is true that Brandon is unfamiliar to what sea sickness really is, or how does it affect people. All that Brandon knows is that it killed his grandfather hence his father is afraid to sail to the ocean. But he still hopes that Kyle won't suffer the same faith as his father since he liked Kyle.

"I know it since it is common for sailors infected with sea sickness to experience continuous vomiting as I observed when I was at Gulltown visiting my rich cousins." Elbert replied as he continued forth. "Wait! Is there a cure?" Brandon shrugged as he touch with his right hand the shoulder of Elbert. "I am not a maester, but I think having Kyle eat fishes would certainly be a step to the right direction." "Right. But the problem is that Kyle won't eat anymore since our stock of vegetables ran out." "True. Don't worry Brandon, I'll think of a way." Elbert said as he went towards Kyle's room.

After that conversation, Brandon left to climb the top of the pole to look at the surroundings. During the time he was fostered by the Dustins, Brandon climbed trees with his peers and friends there since it was a common game played on that part of the North. Climbing ladders on the other hand was dull since there was no challenge and its all to easy unlike climbing trees.

As he reached the top, he look around and saw an island with a mountain and a castle on front. Brandon was happy since it means that it is a step in the right direction. He looked at that direction for a couple of minutes and saw massive ships with black sails arrayed on what appears to be a dockyard on that same island. That must be the royal navy, Brandon thought as he starts to climb down.

As his foot reached the floor of the ship, Jeffory came to him and asked, "What do you see up there?" "I see dragonstone from there. We are near. Steer the ship towards that direction." Brandon replied as he pointed to where he saw Dragonstone. Jeffory left and Brandon went to his room.

Upon seeing Dragonstone, Brandon knew that he have to make that he have to answer Kyle's question as fast as he could. In his mind, he have to weigh in the importance of Kyle's well-being to the safety of his sister. If he can manage to have Kyle healed and have his sister back it would be perfectly pleasing. But he knew he have to make the choice faster or else it might be too late to save either.

As he reached the room he saw the chest that contained his armor, his helmet and his sword besides the table. He opened the chest and reached for the sword and touch its blade. He noticed that the sword is not sharp enough as it was when they were in Maidenpool since a single touch of that blade should definitely leave a wound. Upon noticing this, Brandon looked for a whetting stone to sharpen the sword.

After minutes of searching Brandon found one at the bottom of the chest and began sharpening his sword. While he was sharpening his sword he think of the ways he can solve the looming problem. It is true that none of the five men remaining and the rest of his companions are trained maesters or healers. But Elbert's ways of taking care of Kyle only serves to aid Kyle for a short time. Brandon thought that the short time can be used to travel to Dragonstone and to convince the maesters there to heal Kyle while he confronts Rhaegar to release his sister.

After several hours of sharpening his sword and preparing his armor he heard knocks on the door. Brandon stood up and opened it and saw Ethan wearing his armor and some clothes. "What is it Kyle?"

"My Lord, Ser Richard Lonmouth wants to speak with you." Ethan replied. "I'll be coming" Brandon replied. Ethan bowed and left to accommodate Ser Richard. Brandon then dressed up in his armor and prepared his sword and sheathe as he went to the deck to speak with Ser Richard. As he walk down towards the deck, he saw that his ships that he saw earlier now surrounds his ship and the five men and his companions minus Kyle were there facing Ser Lonmouth who was wearing his armor and the men behind him wearing the sigil of House Targaryen.

He then walk for a few more seconds and faced Ser Lonmouth. "It seems that you wear a fine armor despite riding a terrible ship like this one. State your name and your business!" Ser Lonmouth shouts. Brandon feeling angered began to position his hand to the handle of his sword and he saw Ser Lonmouth and his men do the same. "Do not shout at me when I am angry! I am here to take my sister back from Rhaegar. Now tell me! Where is he?!" Brandon shouts.

Upon saying that he noticed that Ser Richard Lonmouth began to calm and raised his hand and the guards around him began to do the same. "I see that you are Brandon Stark the heir to Winterfell. His grace told me of this event. I'll lead you to him. Be sure to follow my ship towards the harbor. Men! Move out!" Ser Lonmouth said as he left to board his ship. After a few minutes the Targaryen retinue was fully on board their ship and they began to sail towards the harbor in Dragonstone. They followed that ship and after several minutes they docked and reached the harbor.

Brandon began to depart his ship and saw Elbert assisting Kyle of getting off the ship, he rushed towards them and helped them. After a few steps he began to see Ser Lonmouth and his men. "Is your friend hurt?" Ser Lonmouth asked. "Yes, he is hurt and he needs to see a maester immediately." Elbert said as he carry Kyle. "Who is he?" "He is Kyle Royce, Lord Yohn's nephew." Elbert replied. "I see. Men! Accompany….." "Ser Elbert." "Ser Elbert and his friend to the maesters." Ser Lonmouth said as some of his men began to assist Elbert and Kyle and went towards the maesters.

"Where are you taking them?" Brandon asked as he is unfamiliar to the terrain and locations within Dragonstone. "Relax my lord, they are taking them to the maester's quarters within the castle. They now a shortcut to that place. Come, his grace awaits." Ser Lonmouth said.


End file.
